Light and Dark
by Mark 61
Summary: Connor Queen has been the son of Oliver Queen in all the negative ways its time he he made his father proud.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark

Connor Queen has been the son of Oliver Queen in all the negative ways its time he he made his father proud.

Chapter 1

His name was Oliver Queen after five in hell he returned to save his city. He was The Hood than The Arrow and Finally Green Arrow but I called him dad. Until I was fourteen years old and he was gone. Mom cried and mourned and tried to carry on running the company he had founded after he left the Mayor's Office. My older brother William through himself into school than work. My Aunt Thea left to cry saying there to many memories of those she lost. And me I was just a sad little boy who missed his dad. Than I turned into a punk kid that was acting out. Driving with out a license at age fourteen, underage drinking at fifteenth sixteen I was kicked out of not one but two schools. Mom begged me to grow up. John Diggle sat me down over and over again telling me I should make him proud. By the time I was twenty one it was all to much. I left. I guess like father like son because it's been five years and I'm back.

I look down at this grave as light rain falls on me. My grandfather Robert Queen gave my father a list for his return. My return I was given two messages. Both were delivered by very different people and both have helped to shape who I am.

 _Connor laid on the ground covered in mud a cut over his eye. He looks up clear fear in his eye as an archer in a red hood stands above him. "You are Oliver Queen's son. Its time you started acting like it!"_

 _Conor held a knife in one hand up against a man's throat. "What does he want so damn bad!?" The man showed no fear. "Revenge… and he won't stop with you. He wont' be happy until the entire every drop of Queen blood has been drained into streets."_

I can hear two men approaching from behind. "It begins dad watch over me." I whisper. "Turn around slowly hands up!" A cop yells. I do as I'm told. They approach cautiously guns drawn. "You are under arrest for breaking and entering," The first one slightly older black man says. "I'm sorry I just needed to see my father's grave," I say. They put the cuffs on me. One way or another everyone will know Connor Queen is back in Star City.

The next morning Queen Smoak Industries

"I am well aware William that you can take care of this. But such a huge deal can only be made easier by having the CEO take part," Felicity Queen said entering her office followed by her stepson. "Felicity I am running the day to day operations for a reason. And you know what a sexiest asshole Martin Kinner can b," he said. At that second Felicity assistant a young woman named Rachel burst in. "NOT NOW!" Williams snapped. "Mrs. Queen you need to turn on the TV." Rachel blurted out. "O for the love of god… Don't do it… Oh my god!" William ranted.

"Connor the younger of Mayor Queen's two sons had numerous run ins with the law. In recent years he's been a wreck-lose living with little to no contact with his family," The anchor said. "Connor is home," Felicity said her voice cracking before grabbing her bag and coat. "Where are you going?" William asked. Felicity ignored him. Her phone rang. "Dig… Yeah I just heard… I had no idea he was even in the US..." Felicity said.

Detective Dana Logan walked up to her desk. She had just scored a very brief victory having busted up a major illegal weapons deal the night before. Now though was the time to cross the t's and dot the i's while also working on the other cases she had. And the last thing she needed was having to deal with someone like Scott Miller a co-worker coming up to her desk right now. "So Logan gotta love a crazy ex right?" He asked. "If you are talking about Peter he and I are fine. And he can hardly be called crazy," She said. "Not the chef the rich boy the just got arrested again," Miller said smugly. "Connor?" "Yeah Queen amazing guy gets arrested first night back in town. He's down in lock up…. Your welcome for sharing the news," Miller yelled as she got up and walked away.

 _Connor stumped out of a bar drunk off his ass. Rounding the corner he walked into a very large bald man. "Hey moron watch it!" He yelled. "Maybe you should damn manners," The man growled. "That is enough Mick," A blonde woman says stepping out of the shadows. Connor pulls himself up. "Wait you look familiar… You knew my mom," He says. "I knew your dad a lot better," She says. "Can we just knock him out," Mick finally says. "Try it asshole," Connor says turning to face him when suddenly the blond wraps her arms around neck in a choke hold. He starts to fade._

Connor awoke with a start in a jail cell. "And here I thought I was done looking at you behind bars," Dana says coldly at the door. "Dana… how are you?" He says lamely. "Well lets see Connor five years ago I was getting ready to get married when the jerk left town on the plus side I made detective in large part thanks to the fact you weren't here making me look bad by getting arrested," She says. Connor stands up and walks over towards here. "I… there are so many things..." "Forget it Connor you did me a favor. Marrying you would have destroyed me," She tells him. Connor looks down ashamed.

A uniform cop comes in. "Queen your good to go." He unlocks the door. Leading him out he looks back at Dana who says nothing. The cop leads him back to the bullpen area. Felicity and William are both there. Felicity runs up to him and throws her arms around him. He returns her embrace. "Hi mom," Connor finally says. "So nice back in town how long and you were arrested already. I did miss the view so thanks for that Connor," William says anger. "Believe it or not I had a different plan Will. I just thought I could get in and out after seeing dad," Connor says. Williams rolls his eyes. "Oh you thought that implies you think which we all know you don't do that. And if you wanted visit our father's grave maybe you try the last five years. Than again you haven't been here in five years," William rants.

"Enough please William. Let's get you home," Felicity says to Connor. Connor follows her out. Getting in a limo they drove in silence most of it. "You have a scar on your face," Felicity finally says. Connor reached up and traced the line on his jaw. "Yeah I slipped cut myself up pretty bad," He lies. "Where the hell have you been? Five years Connor. Five years I went to bed wondering if my son was alive or dead. Five years of praying I would wake up and it all a dream and I was going to pass your room and you would in there," Felicity finally rants. "I'm going to say this a lot. I'm sorry mom. I really am. I just couldn't do it anymore so I left," He says. "And you went to no phone land!" William yells.

Felicity goes to speak up. "No don't mother him for once. I don't think anything has changed. You were selfish brat when you lived in Star City. Hell at the very least a phone call once a year. Maybe a damn e-mail," William says. "I should have. But than some how a day became two, two became a week than a month. I picked up the phone so many times than put it out down out of fear," Connor says. Silence fell over the car. "Look your home now that is all I care about for now," Felicity says.

Connor asked them to stop so he could pick up his car. He could tell Felicity was worried he would jump in and take off but he followed the limo. Eventually they arrived at the family Mansion. Not as big the one Oliver and Thea had grown up in it was still fairly large. Connor walked in slowly taking it all in. His eye was drawn to a table with a wide collection of family photos. Oliver with his parents and Thea, Felicity and Oliver's wedding photo. Oliver and William in a baseball uniform. A photo of Oliver being sworn in for his second term. Finally his eyes settled on one of himself with Oliver. He picked up. "You were what ten in that picture? I'm sorry I yelled so much. I am glade your home," William says putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Connor stayed silent.

William picked up another photo. "I remember that one. Right before he told us he was sick," Connor says. "I have a copy of this one in the office. He and Felicity knew but they waited until after Christmas to tell us so we would be happy," William says. "That was dad he would carry a burden on his own to try and not hurt or worry those he loved," Connor says. Felicity started offer food and any drink he wanted. Connor begged off instead asking if he could get a shower. She agreed. He was worried she was follow him up to make sure he didn't slip out but she instead just watched him head up.

" _Where the hell am I?"Connor says waking up on a beach. "Its called Lian Yu! An angry voice yells. Connor jumps up and sees a man in red and black outfit walk toward him. "Look man my family has money just get me out of here please," Connor says. "This isn't about money. This is about your father's legacy," The archer says. "Let me guess you were hired by either my mom or my aunt or maybe John Diggle to lecture me," Connor says annoyed. "The archer suddenly punched him in the face. Connor gets up and tries to attack the man throwing wild punches. The archer ducks them ease and lands a hard counter strike right to the liver. Connor drops to the ground. "You are Oliver Queen's son it's time you started acting like it!"_

Felicity paced outside Connor's old bedroom. She finally knocked. "Come in," he called. She entered and saw him sitting on his bed going through a bag. "So you bring me a souvenir? Not that I need one or that having one would make up for leaving. Not that I'm not happy you are back," She spews out awkwardly. "Mom its not your fault I left. I was in bathroom getting ready for the rehearsal dinner and I looked in the mirror and hated the person I saw. And I knew no matter how much I loved Dana I wouldn't be any better a husband than I had been son or brother. And being a coward I left," Connor says taking her hands. "Where have you been?" She pleads. "Coast city for a while. Than Calgary. I was in Thailand when I ran into this older guy. He got me to start thinking straight. I was a few other places after that. I worked with a volunteer group that helped to get girls that were sold into sex work. And I guess I finally maned up enough to come home," He says.

Later that night after spending the day with my mother I waited until I knew she was asleep. I felt guilty for lying to her. And slipping the small amount of of the drug into her drink at dinner. But I can't risk her waking up and finding me gone. I head to my car and open the drunk. I open a chest and pull out a hood and a bow. My mission truly starts now.

The Glades Run Down Ally

"My friend I hope you enjoy the products," Lars Muller a long time gun runner said to his client. Joseph Ditko a long time mob boss smiled. "As always Lars you bring the best." Muller is about to speak when an arrow hits him in the shoulder. Ditko dropped to the ground behind his car. "You got to be kidding me! Kill him who ever the hell he is," He commands to his men. The men fired wildly but couldn't find an actual target and were taken out by well placed arrow shots. Ditko had never been so scared as he heard saw an arrow with a zip line land in his car and than saw a figure ride down.

Ditko went to pull out a gun but a flechette cut him off. "Joseph Ditko you have one chance to live past this night! Am I clear?" Connor yelled in distorted voice. Ditko nodded. "Tell me all you know about Wintergreen!" "Wintergreen? The freak in the mask? I don't know he was looking guns and men," Ditko begged. "For what?" "I don't know. He said something about old scores. He seemed to have some hard on for dead mayor," Ditko said. "One final thing. Tell the rest of the underworld The Green Arrow is back!"

" _Ok what makes you such an expert on my father?" Connor asks. The archer pulled down his hood and took his mask. "I owe my life to your father. He saved me a few times. He never gave up on me. So I owe him this," The archer says. "Kicking my ass?" "No getting you ready to save your family. I'm Roy Harper."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dana Logan looked around the crime scene. "Just what we don't need a god damn cosplayer running around with a bow and arrow," she thought. There was a time where masked hero's were regular in Star City but they had faded away with time. The odds ball popped up from time to time. The lucky ones go arrested and usually were scared into giving it. The unlucky ones died. "Anything guys," she asked the CSI techs. "Well a lot of mobster blood and spent shells," the head tech. Dana rolled her eyes.

Iron Heights Prison Solitary Confinement Wing

A very nervous guard made his way towards the final cell. Reaching down the food tray he slipped into the slot. He wasted no time in back away. He never understood why that physco was kept in Iron Heights. Sure all his killings had been local, but someone couldn't call in a favor to get him sent to super max? Seriously this job sucked enough without knowing the guy that cut people to ribbons was just behind a door he had to be near every day.

Inside his cell Victor Zach at is disgusting meal. "How truly sad it is that the world is so soft. I mean here I cut up so many bodies. And Star City doesn't even consider bringing back the death penitently for me. Oh well someday I will get out. And pretty little Detective Logan will be the first new victim," He said like he did every day since he had been locked up. "Someday..." He repeated. Looking down at his arms he saw all the tick marks he had cut in to mark his victims. He again imagined cutting Logan apart hearing her begging than cutting a fresh mark in his arm. Suddenly heard the tumblers on the locks in his door. "Who are you?" He asked the man. "Call me Wintergreen and I a need your help."

Queen Mansion

Felicity waited in the foyer. She was running late to the office. But she now had to talk to Connor. William had called six times and been the one to inform her about the return of The Green Arrow. Oliver Queen's son returns and now a new Green Arrow arrives. Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw him walking towards the stairs. "Oh you got angry face," he said seeing her. "Connor what did you do last night after I went to bed?" She demanded. "Ok you got me I know it was wrong. Its the one bad habit I have left," Connor says. "Putting Arrows in people is not a bad habit. Well for this family it kind of is," Felicity says. "Arrows? This isn't me smoking by the pool last night," Connor said playing very dumb. "Connor don't play dumb with me. I am your mother and I lived with the real Green Arrow long enough to know defection attempts," Felicity tells him.

"Mom come on this is hardly the first time so moron has tried to take dad's place. Now I admit the timing is strange. But its not me," he lied. Before she can respond there is a knock at the door. Felicity gives a look that makes it clear this conversation is not over. She opens the door to find the Former Black Canary now Chief of the SCPD Dinah Drake standing there. "Felicity I'm sorry but Victor Zach is free," She says cutting right to the chase. "Anything you need from QSI is yours to use," Felicity says. "Thank you but I also need you to come with me. I know how close you are with Dana Logan,"Dinah says. "Of course… Connor we will talk when I get home," She says leaving.

I wish I could be more honest with my mother. But I'm not sure how close Wintergreen is to her. He wouldn't be the first person to start as friend and turn foe. But for right now I think Victor Zach jumps to the top of my list. I first met Dana Logan when I was sixteen. I had been enrolled in a strict private school and she was tasked with showing me around. I was captivated by time she said her first full sentence. I was in love by time she reached the halfway point of her tour. Checking online I quickly learn the history with her and Zach. He was a killer and she was the young cop that broke the rules but brought him in. One headline inpaticular really caught me. "Zach Swears To Kill Officer Logan." It might be to early for the hood but it's not early for Connor Queen.

A warehouse

"So you think this new Arrow would have reason to care about sweat little Detective Logan," Zach says. Wintergreen was silent. "Call it gut feeling," he finally said. "You know I would have killed her anyway. Seems you are wasting a IOU for getting me out," Zach said. "I let you out because I need you to kill her now and I need you to make her suffer," Wintergreen says. "Than I shall need my tools," Zach says. "These should be to your liking," Wintergreen declared opening a case filled with knifes. Zach looked at them almost lustfully. Finally he picked one up and examined it closely.

In his life Wintergreen had seen quite a few sick people. The kind many called monsters. Victor Zach was that such person. He could tell he enjoyed not just the killing but every step of it. He could see it now Zach was mentally killing Dana Logan once more. "Now let me make something clear. Dana Logan is very close with Felicity Queen. You can kill the new Arrow but the Queen Family is mine. If she's with them do not kill them," Wintergreen says. Zach laughed. "You misread me my friend. I'm a very picky hunter. Mrs. Queen is far to old and her step son is not my type," Zach says. "Logan's former fiancee is also back in town." "Again not my type. I will do just enough to get to Logan. What kind of person would be if I couldn't leave my fellow hunter his own particular pray," Zach said. Wintergreen nodded and than took his leave. Zach already had a light plan forming in his mind. He had been denied a kill for so long part of him was tempted to rush one get Logan attention and have her come to him. He also knew that was to risky and it would be shame to kill anyone but Logan first. No he would get her first and than resume his hunts.

R _oy and Connor were sparring with escrima sticks. Roy was clearly better but Connor kept up fairly well and for Roy that was the issues. All Connor was doing was keeping up looking to block and defend never attack. Roy set a trap getting Connor to turn and than cracked him in the back. "AH damn it!" Connor yelled. Roy struck him again in the face. "Timeout!" Connor yelled. "You think in fight you call timeout? Do you even know why I was able to land?" Roy said. He nodded no. "Because you don't attack. You never look for an opening. You don't really fight," Roy told him._

" _I'm doing the best I can do. You asking me to recall stuff I used to drill with my dad years ago. So what if I don't attack according to you I have years to learn to attack," Connor yelled losing his temper. "That is the attitude you have with your family's life on the line?" Roy snapped. "Oh here we go again. My family is in danger. From what you won't tell me yet. And how you know something about you doing work for the government since you left my dad's team..." Connor would have said more but Roy kick his leg out from under him and stomped him in the chest. After a second he signaled him to follow._

 _Roy was silent. He led them to the cave they had been using as a base. Walking over toward the cot he slept on on pulled a circular box out from under it and sat it on a table. Connor not wanting to get hit again wasn't about to speak. Roy seeing his hit a button and suddenly some kind of hologram started to play. "Please don't do this?" Felicity begged. "Mom?" Roy didn't respond just letting it play. Felicity was tied up in some chair crying. Next to her was William battered and bloody. In the next chair was his Aunt Thea dead a bullet hole in her head. "Oliver Queen left quite a debt. And it's time his family paid it. Not in money but in blood," A man in armor wearing a mask said. "My husband already for what ever debt you think he owed your sick family," Felicity screamed. At the moment the man drove a sword through her heart._

 _Connor dropped to his knees. "Mom no god no... Roy what the hell is this?" He asked crying. Roy than shut it off. "The future or what the future could be," He said. "Why didn't you stop this?" Connor said his mind not really getting it all. It was to locked in on the image of his mother dead. "I'm stopping it now," Roy said._

Wearing a Star City Rockets hat some sunglasses Connor looked like another guy with to much curiosity at a crime scene. Some people were debating if this was the actual Green Arrow or a new guy. One guy was clamming it was all a government hit. Finally Connor say Dana talking to a uniform. Her red hair was pulled back and she wore a suit but she still just looked beautiful to him. There was an intensity to her face. She was locked in on finding well him. At that moment the Chief's car pulled. Checking his watching Connor noted he beat them by two minutes. It hadn't been easy first needing to get a motorcycle form his father's collection cut through a construction site and than series of building jumps.

Dana is called over by Dinah. "Yes Chief," She says a little nervous. She had a feeling when she caught this case it could be a career maker or ender. She just thought she had a little more time before any pressure got public. "Detective Logan earlier today Victor Zach escaped," Dinah says. "How?" Dinah explained. Someone had some how managed to loop the security camera footage allowing someone wielding a sword to break in cut a path of bodies and free Zach. "Alright I'll wrap up here and head to Iron Heights..." "Logan the only place you are going is into protective custody. Zach has made it clear you are a target," Chief Drake reminded her. "Chief I'm a cop. I'm not going to let Zach chase me off my work," Dana says.

Felicity had been hanging back but stepped forward. "Dana you are not thinking straight. You trying to bring Zach in is what he wants." She says. Connor who is listening thanks a bug he manged to plant on his mother's coat just before she left is reminded how much she had always like Dana. "Felicity... Mrs. Queen I will be fine," Dana says. "Logan don't make me order you. Do the right thing," Dinah says. "What about the Green Arrow?" "The Green Arrow is not a priority right now. So you pick. You can stay with the Queen's in there little fortress or one of the safe houses," Drake says finally. "I won't put the Queens in danger," Dana says. "I have an idea," Felicity says.

Rooftop Night

Using a pair of binoculars Connor in the Green Arrow outfit watched Dana. The second his mother had said he had an idea it was clear to Connor where she would take Dana. For a time after his parents had married they had lived in a penthouse on top of a luxury apartment building. Several years ago the company had taken over the building and the Queens still owned it. Connor was located on the roof across from it. His phone rang looking down he saw it was his mother. "Hi mom." "Where are you?" Felicity says. "Ah I went to a movie and now I'm meeting with an old friend," He lied event knowing it sounded lame. Suddenly the door behind him opened. He dropped the phone and grabbed the bow. "Busted! And I finally got the drop on someone never did that to you father," Felicity said both angry but happy. Connor sat down the bow.

Connor sat on the ledge. Felicity sat next to him. "Like father like son," She says. "Don't tell me to not do this," He says firmly. "Can I ask why your doing it. Star City is a great place," Felicity says. "It has problems. I told you about that group I was working with to stop sex trafficking. Well they did some research and turns out one of the point me in the US lives in Star City," Connor says. "Your father no matter what he said was trying to redeem himself by being a hero. It also became a great way for him to not actually deal with his real issues. So many times I wish he just would have talked. Connor your are up here on roof wanting to look after Dana. Take off the hood and go talk to her. And remember mother knows best," Felicity says.

Penthouse

Dana was restless. She had never been the type to watch TV for hours on end or check out funny internet videos. The intercom buzzed. "Yes?" "Detective there is a Mr. Queen to see you his ID checks out," One of her guards says. "Send him up." Dana waited and opened the door when she heard knocking. "Hi… You thought it it was William," Connor says. "Well yeah I figured you were already gone. And after you left your brother and mother stayed in contact with me," Dana says. "How you holding up?" Connor asks. "Connor I'm fine I've been fine for five years," Dana tells him. "You have never had a serial killer after you before," Connor points out.

"Connor this isn't like the time when you got us kicked out of that concert for sneaking in beer. This isn't' like you no showing homecoming to play poker. You can't show up here with a smile make jokes and except me to forgive you," Dana says. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm worried about you," Connor says. "Damn you Queen you always do this. You get this look on your face that almost makes you look sincere," Dana tells him. Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

A young uniform "Your dinner is here Detective Logan." "I didn't order dinner yet… Put it down now!" Dana goes shifting into command mode. The cop puts down the pizza box. Dana moves over slowly and opens it. "Oh god..." In the box sits a number of personal photos of her taken from her apartment In each one her face is carved out. ""Hold that nondelivery man," The cop says into his radio. No reply. He pulls out his gun and heads for the door. "NO DON'T!" Dana yells. It's to late once the door is open he is stabbed in the side.

Dana goes for her gun and shoves Connor behind her. Heading to hall she only finds two cops down on the ground bleeding. Zach had rigged some kind of device to stab a person who walked through the door. "DC 1028 officers down..."

 _Roy and Connor were back to sparing. Roy was still in control. Still he could feel and see there was more aggression coming from Connor. Suddenly Connor paired a shot and came back around and caught Roy in the face. He was actually about to complement him when Connor hit him again._

QSI William Queen's Office

William looked out at his view of the city next to a younger man with black hair and very intense eyes. "I don't know why you are worried about this now?" William asks. "William lets not play dumb. We are about to make our move and all of sudden a new Green Arrow shows up," The man says. "Since the days of the hood once or twice a year some moron plays dress up it won't be an issue. He got lucky with those mobsters," William insists. "No one is that lucky. It took skill," The man says. "We aren't doing anything illegal. So even if the Arrow going to stick around he wont' come after us," William says. "There is something else to consider your brother." William laughs.

"Connor is a non factor. Its not even for sure he is staying. He has no interest in business. And if he did end of the day I can explain why this has to happen. I mean its not QSI being taken over it's QSI taking over Palmer Tech," Williams says. "Still doesn't your brother own stock?" "Not enough to make a difference. Even if we can't sell Felicity on this idea he can't help her with his shares," William dismisses. The man extends his hand. "All Will you've sold me. Sorry for the panic. Just this is huge chance for my company," he says. "It's not a problem Mr. Wintergreen."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't know if I should be proud or nervous," Felicity stated as Connor worked on a lap top hacking the Star City PD. After back up and ambulance arrived the two injured cops had been rushed to the ER. Dana has been taken to another safe house. And some jackass named Miller felt the need to interrogate Connor apparently thinking he had helped Zach. If there was a benefit to Connor's misspent teen years it was he knew some had to talk and when they didn't. He told Miller to back off or call his lawyer before storming off. Once arriving home he jumped on a computer and started to hack. He wanted to know everything about Victor Zach. Not just what the press knew but the stuff held back for various reasons. "Be careful," Felicity said. "I won't get caught," Connor said. "I'm talking about how hard you pressing and clicking," Felicity says.

"Oh come on," Connor finally yells. Felicity having seen enough takes over. She manages to get in much quicker and easier. Ok I have us in. And I have access to commutations," Felicity says. Taking back over Connor starts to look through a file left by the than head Detective. The biggest key was a potential link between Zach and a Doctor Ryan Yates. The belief was that Yates had been providing the drugs Zach used to paralyze his victims. Yates had been in private practice for years. "It something" Connor thought as he headed for the door.

Parking Garage of Yates building.

Yates was heading for his sports car. He was running late but didn't care. "Ryan Yates," A angry voice said behind him. "Make an appointment.." Suddenly he was pinned against a wall. "What the hell? Take my wallet," He begged. "I want to know what you know about Victor Zach." Connor said coldly to him. "I already told the cops..." A hard punch to the kidney shut him up. "I'm not a cop! So either start talking or I fracture your wrist GOT IT!" "I haven't talked to Zach since before he was caught. I swear man," Yates begged. Still though he was holding something back and Connor could tell.

"But?" Connor said increasing pressure on the wrist. "A few weeks ago some girl wanted the same type of drugs he used to use. It was all done under the table she paid in cash." Yates whimpered. Connor could tell that was it so he broke the man's wrist. "OH GOD DAMN IT! WHY?" "All the people you helped kill. You have two days to confess to the DA or I will be back and put an arrow in you!" Connor says before punching him the back of the head and knocking him out.

Warehouse Where Zach his held up

"Please let me go," the girl begged in tears. "Shhh! My dear it will be ok. You are a bit to young. A few more years maybe. However you are needed to get Detective Logan," Victor Zach said using his finger by her eye to take a tear the he licks. Her name was Jessica Pi card a fourteen year old. She was the classic all American blue eyed blonde hair girl. The kind that would tug at almost anyone's heart. Especially Logan's. "Now smile for the camera dear."

Safe house just outside Star City

Dana was watching TV. Flipping channels was more like it as nothing held her interest. Knowing the mid day news would be start she turned it to a local channel. "We want warn our viewers this video will be quite disturbing," The anchor says. The image of Jessie Picard strapped to a metal table. She screamed as a knife was placed next to her neck. "Hello Dana. This is poor Jessie. Now since you won't come out and play with me I have to play with her. Now if you changed your mind come to that special place of yours. If you don't well than Jessie gets your turn," Zach's voice taunted.

Jessie started to cry again as moved the knife across her body drawing small amount of blood. "Come on Dana isn't it girls like this that made you a cop. Some come to your special place your dark place. And I see anyone but you well than I will just have make the game quick," he taunted again. Dana sat down the remote and made a decision. She knew exactly where she was.

Queen Mansion

"Well the police have no leads off the tape. And the news station says it arrived via a burner e-mail address. That leads to a whole lot of nothing," Felicity says. Connor was re-watching the video. "Special place…," He said again before rewinding the video once again. "What is it?" "I'm not sure. Clearly that is some kind of clue. Something Dana would know. Some place that is special to her. Also some place he could hunker down in and not worry about being caught," Connor thinks. "Well what places are special to her?" Connor shrugs.

Dana entered slowly her gun drawn. She swept to the left than the right. Making sure it was clear she moved to a wall so no one could come up from behind on her. "Oh god stop!" She heard a voice yell. Turing toward the direction she heard hit she quickly knew she had made a mistake a pinch hit her in the neck. "Shhh!" Zach whispered into her ear.

Back at the mansion Connor had taken out a pad and paper to think of places that were special to Dana. "What about her old house I'll check and see who lives there now. I know her parents left a long time ago," Felicity says. And than it clicked for him. "I know where he is. The old Queen Applied Science building," Connor says. "Are you sure?" "Yes. he didn't just say special place. He talked about her dark place. He pointed out the girl is kind that made her cop. That is where..." "They found her sister's body," Felicity finishes.

Connor grabs his bow. "Let me contact SCPD Dinah can..." "NO COPS! They have to follow rules. And Zach is just sick and smart enough to use that against them. I am going in stopping this bastard and saving that girl," Connor says. "Wait take this," Felicity says handing him an old Comm. "I can't do everything I used to do for the old team like this but I can get you some Intel. Plus I should be able to mess with the traffic cams so no one knows the Green Arrow is on the move. And be careful," Felicity calls as he runs out the door.

Old Applied Science Building

"Wake up darling," Zach said stroking Dana's hair. She was tied to a metal table. "How did you know about this place Zach?" She asked. "You gave a few hints here and there during the first encounter. What is it the said they say best cover is your real life. And well I did have some help from the man that helped me escape. Left me a nice big file on your history. How when you still a young girl your sister went missing. How mommy, daddy and little Dana prayed and prayed she would come back. And how one day some drug addict looking to score wound up finding her body right here," Zach taunted. "Where's the girl?" Dana asks. "That is for me to know and you to wonder about as I kill you," Zach declared taking a knife and cutting a button on her shirt.

"There is a special place in hell for me like you," Dana says. "Logan my Logan don't you get it. I don't care. I'm not the killer thinking he's saving souls. I'm not killer hurt by something awful think that happened when I was boy. I'm simply a freak who enjoys this," Zach says as he cuts away her shirt. "There it is. The first scar I gave you right on the forearm. If not for that other cop that figured out what was going on and came to stop you I would have finished it than," Zach said touching the spot.

Wintergreen watched in his office. He had set up cameras in the location a while ago. He always planned on using Zach in some way the return of Connor Queen had sat things in motion sooner. He knew Zach was a freak who would love the twisted idea of killing Dana Logan at that place. "Well well well the hero arrives," Wintergreen thought seeing Connor arrive on motorcycle. Connor shot an arrow with a line in the and acceded up the building.

"Do you feel that cold steel? Its so nice," Zach said holding the knife to Dana's temple. Dana said nothing. She didn't want to show fear in anyway. He cut off her belt and held it up for her to see when suddenly an arrow fly out of the shawdows hitting the belt and pinned it to a wall. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" The Green Arrow yelled. Zach grabbed a second knife. "Not as catchy as you failed this city!"He taunted. The Arrow went to load another Arrow as Zach charged at him. Arrow blocked the knife first with his bow and slipped a wild swing from the other one and than landed a front kick right to Zach's midsection knockhig back. Zach threw a knife catching The Arrow on the shoulder. Zach charged aiming for the neck.

The Arrow dropped back into the shadows. Zach pulled out another knife and charged again just what the Arrow wanted. Side stepping caught Zach off balance giving him a judo toss. The force caused Zach to drop his knifes. Zach was in pain but scrambled and reached for a knife. Connor finally having space and just enough time got an arrow loaded and fired. It flew hitting and lodged itself in Zach's arm. The Killer screamed in pain and shock. Green Arrow seeing his chance ran up and drove a knee into the man's head knocking him out. Activating his comm he spoke. "Contact the police let them know where to find Zach," He said leaning over and removing the last of the knifes the man had. Zach started to stir and The Arrow kicked him once more.

Dana heard someone approaching and relaxed when she saw it was the Green Arrow. "Are you alright Detective?" He asked cutting her free. "I'll be fine.. the she's got to be this way Zach went there few time," Dana said running off. The Arrow followed. In a former lab they found Jessie Picard in a cage. "Get me out of here," She pleaded. "Its ok honey your safe," Dana says seeing a key and opening the door. The Girl fell into her arms crying. Dana was about to ask something but she turned around the Arrow was gone.

A few days later Felicity lead Connor into a building.

"What do you think?" Felicity asks. "I think who ever is being paid to clean this place is really slacking off," Connor says whipping a bunch of dust off a desk. "To be fair the office portion hasn't been used since your father's last campaign. But what I really want to see is over here," She says leading him to the elevator. "This isn't like dad's other secret prison is it? I mean him keeping people on an island was strange enough," Connor says. "It not a prison," She assured him as the doors opened and they stepped into the arrow cave. Connor smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"For the love of God put me down," The gang banger begged as he was held over a ledge by the Green Arrow. "I got kids man," He said. "I do my research you don't have kids and don't try the sick family route either," The Arrow said. "I don't known anything about that guy," He finally said. Connor that was a lie. This guy was a member of the Devil Hands a street gang someone he suspected Wintergreen was using to lower property values in glades making it easier for various companies to buy up land. It had been easy enough to catch him in trick arrow and string up by his feet. "I'd start talking I don't think the arrow will stay in-bedded brick much longer," Green Arrow said as strong gust of wind caused the punk to sway. "I can't talk man my family will kill me," he pleaded. "The drop will kill you first." Another gust of wind and just to be sure Connor started using his foot to mess with the line.

"All I know is he pay us in Vertigo. Some how he's got the Count's old recipe," He finally cracked. "And where does he drop off you payment?" Connor said finally. "He uses that old private port Palmer Tech owns. The security company is on the take." He gave up. Connor pulled the guy back up. "I swear you little bitch someday..." With that Connor shoved him back over. He hated leaving behind any clues but the guy had earned a good head ach from the blood to the head. "What is the point of me motoring you if you keep turning the comm off?" Felicity said right away her voice more worried than angry. "Do you really want to hear your only son threaten to drop a guy off building?" Connor asked jumping from building to building. "So did you find anything out?" She asked changing the subject. "Plenty find out who does the security for Palmer Tech especially that wharf area," Connor says.

"Tomorrow," Felicity said simply. "The sooner we find Wintergreen the better," Connor said tensely. "Connor its late you need sleep and so do I," Felicity said. Connor was mad. On the one hand he needed her help. Roy had gotten ready for the physical demands but most of tech skills had become out dated in five years. On the other hand Felicity Smoak had always been willing to argue with Oliver Queen and now Felicity Queen had no problem "guiding" him. Knowing he was annoyed she spoke "Why is this Wintergreen guy such a big deal?"

" _Hey Roy I got one," Connor with longer hair and thick beard said running into the cave with a bore over his back. "I hope you like pork chops that will last you a while," A female voice says. Connor drops the bore and spins around knife drawn. He sees Sara Lance sitting on a crate as calm as anyone can be. Connor lowers the knife but doesn't put it away. "Roy tells me you have really improved," She says. "When my dad I used to tell me about his life as a hero he told me about the Legends. Now I could believe super speed and aliens. But I never quite wrap my head around time travel. Than I saw a video of my mother being killed. So now I hope it's real. So if it is real why didn't you stop this guy?" Connor asks getting choked up and he remembers the video._

 _Sara takes a deep breath. "Its complicated. I tried to but something went wrong. I had to either save your family or save all of time. My team had to pick one or the other," Sara says. Connor understands. "So I'm plan B? Why isn't that just tell them look out for Wintergreen?" Sara gets up. "Because Wintergreen has people working for him. And from what we could find out he already has people in place around your family," Sara says._

In a dark room a man rolls out a series of blue prints. He has already marked them but is going over his plan one more time. He bitterly looks flier promoting a fundraiser. Rolling up his blue prints he opens a case with bombs in it.

Queen Smoak Industries

Connor walked into William's office. "Well speak of the devil," a man said as he and young woman were being led out by William. "That's enough," William said forcefully. The two left. "What was that?" Connor asked looking back. "The press wanting to know about you," William says motioning for him to sit. "There is nothing to tell. I'm pretty boring now," Connor says. William gets a serious look on his face. "Problem is no one buys that. And even if they did there is a story there. Where had the Prodigal Son been? Now Felicity told about that group you were with. We get a few of them to do a feature news story people will eat it up. The spoiled brat turned hero," William says. "Not a chance Will. That kind of work saving people like that needs to be done in the underworld. I am not about to let send the press poking around. All it takes is one face to be linked and whole operations are blown," Connor says. "Point taken. At the very least be ready to get asked a lot of questions tomorrow night," William tells him. "What's tomorrow night?"

"Queen Smoak is sponsoring a fundraiser a the Star City Museum for the Mayor's new social outreach program. Black-tie only the prefect place to re-debut Connor Queen to Star City society," William says laughing because he knows what's coming next. "Pass," Connor says actually waving his arms. "Connor you need to start getting out there. The crazy stories people are making up. You came home to die, you came home because you broke some law in some other country. And the topper you are the Green Arrow," William said chuckling. "Will... I am The Green Arrow," Connor said dead serious. After a second they both laugh. "Anyone that thinks that never saw you actually shoot a bow. I recall dad teaching us. The martial arts you got with ease, salmon ladder you picked up pretty well to. But archery you were a mess." William says recalling those days. "Hey I did get that deer in the heart," Connor says.

"Ah yes. You missed the target dad had set up, broke a window and hit that painting your mother had just bought," William says. "Great tell people that story and they won't think I'm The Arrow," Connor says. "Your going," Felicity says entering the office. Connor was about to object but he had nothing. Hell he had been counting her to make an excuse to William why he couldn't. "Great I'll have a suit from my guy sent over," William says. At that point William and Felicity talked business for about ten minutes. When Felicity left Connor followed her out to her office.

"I'm not going. I need to see what is going with Palmer Tech," Connor says. Felicity sat her desk calmly looking over papers. "No the Green Arrow needs to do that. Connor Queen needs to not let being the Green Arrow take over his whole life," She says. "The city needs me," Connor says. "Connor your father often got a lot of key information by going out at Oliver Queen. What ever is going on there is money behind it and the people at this will have money. And it would do me some good to see my son out and about as himself," Felicity says. He finally nodded yes.

Star City Museum

The man pulled up in a white panel van that read Wolf Ram Electric and was wearing a jump suit. No one gave him a second thought as he parked his van in an alley. "Damn them damn them all," He muttered. He forced open the door to the building to the museum which was abandoned and than turned back to the van and grabbed a toolbox. Once he was inside eh head for the basement where the building connected to the sewer.

Coffee Shop

Dana sipped her coffee again wondering why she agreed to meet with Scott Miller. The guy could be an ass but he was a good cop. And what ever was going it had to be important if he was reaching out her now when she was on indefinite leave. Chief Drake had ripped her a new one for her actions on the Zach case. Finally Miller walked into and sat down. "Thanks for meeting with me," He said. "Not like I have anything else to do," She said annoyed. "To be fair Logan you didn't give the Chief must choice. Hell if not for Green Arrow Jr. you would be dead," He reminded her smugly. She gave him an angry look. "Something is happening on the streets," he said changing the subject. She didn't say anything. End of the day Miller had paid his dues and earned his shield for a reason.

"Someone is trying to pull together some kind of street army," He said. "Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened in Star City," Dana said grimly. "And I don't mean like Brickwell case or Tobias Church. I think it' s something like the Ghosts were or the Uprising," He said. Dana swallowed. They were both to young to have lived through such events but it was the kind of history every member of the SCPD were aware of. "Do you have any evidence?" He shakes his head now. "Nothing solid but I have one possible lead and that is why I called you in," Miller says. "Look Steve I can't. If I have any chance of getting my badge back and if I did get involved it could just taint this," She says actually regretfully. "I don't need you to investigate I just need you insight on the person I think is behind it. The rich boy," He says.

And just like that Dana mode changes. "Connor? I'd be made at you for wasting for me time if it wasn't so funny." "Look at the facts. Guy was missing for years. Not movement on his credit cards or social security number. Guy had to be underground. Now he's back and lets not forget someone had to help Zach escape. Add into that he was at the safe house when Hamilton and Winston were attacked," Miller says. "Connor was there because he was worried about me. You have nothing just wild speculation," She says. "Like it or not Logan people don't go away disappear off the face of the earth and not have something change."

 _Sara and Lance walked on a cliff looking out at the ocean. "I wish there was more I could do. But some kind of fail safe my teams old captain put in. It keeps us for looking to far into our own future and those we were close to," Sara says. "So I need to get home. Which according to Roy I'm not to being ready," Connor says. "Roy can be a tough believe it or not he's really impressed with your progress and that is why I'm here," Sara says before punching him. "Le's see if your ready to get off this island."_

Star City Museum

The Fundraiser was in full effect. The Queens had just arrived. "Alright so the Mayor is now Samuel Forester. He can be pretty smug but he's decent guy," William says for what may be the hundredth time. "And I need to look out Veronica Jackson she is an overly aggressive reporter that will try to use anything I say. Will I got this," Connor says. "He will do fine," Felicity says. "Exactly I got this," Connor says with a coy smile. He than walks in and right up to a brunette in a red gown. "Ms. Jackson I'm Connor Queen big fan," He says. "Its a pleasure," She says stunned. "Just wanted to tell you to keep up the great work," With that he breaks away and look over at William who is mouthing "I am going to kill you."

The man was dressed a waiter walked around with drinks. "Sir?" "No thanks man," Connor says passing him by. When on one is looking he places something under a table. He slowly circles the room not even trying to hide his contempt for the people around him. But they don't notice.

A little while later William is at the bar when approached by a blonde woman with cropped blonde hair. "Mr. Queen, Mr. Wintergreen apologizes for not making it tonight," She says. "Oh course Sheila. I understand. Besides I think you make a much better impression on people than Xavier," He says. "Thank you sir,' She says smiling seductively at him. They chat for a bit. "So did I hear right your brother is here. "Yes he's… actually not a cause a scene yet so thank god for miracles," William says starting to look around. "I think he's over there." "Perfect he hated those in high school and they will cling to him all night. Serves him right," William thought laughing.

Connor was thinking ass kicking Roy had ever given him because doing that again would be fun than dealing with Jackson and Jacqueline a couple that had been together since high school. The kind of people who were so dull they could ever wind up together. "Really Connor people though you were dead," Jackson said for the fifth time. "Or that locked away in mental ward," Jacqueline said. "You guys want the truth?" Connor said. "Yes," They both said. "Truth is I ran away to Mexico and became masked wrestler called Venom," He says before breaking away.

"Really a masked wrestler that could make a great feature," Veronica Jackson says coming up behind him. "Oh you can't run that… imagine the scadle if people found out wrestling was fake," He joked. "I've seen this before Mr. Queen. Someone using humor to deflect and not really talk," She says. "What do you think I'm trying to deflect Ms. Jackson?" He replies. "Not sure. But I do think there is something. After all why are you back?" "Its like my family said in our official statement. I've done some growing up and missed them. As for where I've been that is my personal business," He tells her. "True yet your family's business is the larger employer in the state," She points out. "I'm not involved with the family business so no should fear for there job because I'm back," He says. "I don't think anyone fears. Its just great curiosity. Why would a man with it all leave it all," She says.

 _Sara lunged at Connor throwing a sidekick. He brought his leg up in a check. She went for a punch which he caught and pulled her into him in controlling lock. "What the hell?" She elbowed him in the gut causing him to let go. "Fight back," She demanded sweeping his legs and mounting him. He threw his legs up and swept postilion into a arm bar but let it go and got back up. "I don't want to hurt you," He tells her. "I fought Slade Wilson, was trained by The League of Assassins. You wont' but I need to know your ready. I owe Ollie that much," She said going to attack him with a superman punch. He slipped it and came back with a hard hook hitting her in the jaw knocking her down. She jumped right back up and landed a spin kick. Connor got to hands and knees when she kicked hard. "Fight back damn it. Don't you get it yet. He's coming to kill everyone you love!" She yelled. Connor rolled down hill to get away._

 _Sara followed slowly giving him enough time to stand. She reached behind her back and pulled out a piece of metal that extended into a staff. She swung at him. He caught it and pulled her off balance and than hit a strong roundhouse kick to the body. She took it well and came back with another swing of the staff that caught him and knocked him back. Suddenly she did something and sharp point formed at the end of it. "If you are this weak than Roy's wasted his time," She said coldly advancing. Connor acting quick grabbed the knife he put back in his belt earlier and threw it at her. With amazing skill and timing Sara caught it by handle just inches from her heart._

" _You could have killed me," She said tossing the knife down. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," He said stunned at himself. "Don't be. Your father drew a line in the sand when it came to killing but even he crossed it. When it's killed or be killed you need to be willing to go that far," She told him. "I can't," He says. "That says different," Sara says pointing at the knife._

"Ms. Jackson with all due respect if I'm ever ready to go in depth it wont' be during a fundraiser," He says. "Very well Mr. Queen," She says. "Although I should thank you I can see that little vain on my brother head is going to blow," He said. "Ah back to humor," She says laughing. He's about to say something else when suddenly explosion erupts. Acting out of instinct he pulls her to the ground and covers her body with his own. She screams as another one explosion rocked him. Connor looked up and in the center stood a waiter a control in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Who wants to die?" He mocked. No one said anything everyone was to scared to move. Connor weighed his options in his head. "Now before anyone plays her0 this control does not set them off. No you see I have to press the button to keep them exploding. So if you were to tackle me and I lost it well plenty of my bomb could go off," He tells them. That stops Connor from his planning for now. Looking around he saw William was still by the bar. His mother had been talking with the Mayor over by the stage. She had a cut on her head but other wise looked fine. "So like I said who wants to die… You? You? Maybe you?" He said pointing a gun at Felicity's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Get the hell away from her!" Connor yelled standing up. The man turned around point the gun at Connor. "Who is she to you?" "My mother," Connor said a look in his eyes. The man even with a gun took a step back upon seeing it. "Well if you don't want her to have to bury her son step back," He screamed. Seeing Connor wasn't going to back up the man made it a point to show him the control. "Or I get go and maybe the bomb by her goes off and takes out a bunch of other people," He taunted. Connor took a step back at at that. The mayor finally stood up. "What do you want from us?" The mayor asks. "I want you to all to pay," He says. "Listen to me sir what ever money you need you wont' get a chance to spend it like this," The Mayor says.

"Not money. Because that is your easy way out. Money just spend. You never think about the ones you crush under foot. Isn't that right Mr. Queen," He rants before turning towards William. Connor is about jump again but Veronica grabs his arm and holds on. "Stop being stupid," She pleads. "What are you talking about?" William asks. "Look real close at my face," He demands. William does and than it hits him. "Took you a second. Than it all clicks. She died three weeks after it was over," He ranted. Connor was confused looking at his brother and seeing the mix of fear of self loathing on his face. "Oh my god," Veronica said. "What? Who is this guy?" Connor asked. He must have heard Connor and spun on his heel and started screaming. "WHO AM I? WHO AM I? I'm nobody to people like him or any of you. And neither was she," He ranted some more before turning to back William.

"You don't know do you? I guess you really were out contact. That's Cody Barrett his wife was having an affair with your brother. She died a private event being held the old Merlyn Estate doctor said it was on OD. He sued your brother but there was nothing that showed he gave her the drugs," Veronica explains. "So it's not Wintergreen," Connor thought. What he little he knew he knew Wintergreen had something against his father not William.

"So I'm sure you all want to know why I don't just kill him," He said pointing at William. "I'm sorry I should known that night..." "YOU should have never slept with another man's wife! But that is the problem with all of you. You never truly face the consequences of your actions. Than to make yourself feel good you have party and call it charity," He screamed before firing. William dropped the ground in pain. Connor gasped. "Will," He said softly.

Barrett turned back towards Connor. "By the way I'm fully aware who is step mother is so that makes you his brother," he said pointing the gun in Connor's face. "Yes it does," Connor said forming a plan just needing him to get close enough. The real key way to keep him from releasing the trigger device. "So I am giving you an option. You can stay here and protect mommy or get him out of here before he bleeds to death," He taunts. "Connor listen to me. Get your brother out of here," Felicity says firmly. Connor sees a pool of blood is already forming under William and goes over to him and picks him up. The man has lowered his gun. Connor starts moving towards the door. "I'm sorry," William says weakly. "Oh and Mr. Queen… I use this controller to keep them going off… however this one I can use to set off anyone I want," Barrett says pulling out another controller.

Connor runs as fast as he can. Just as he reaches the front door Barrett hits the trigger. The blasts sends Connor and William flying. The both land hard on the concrete steps. Connor rolls down the steps. Cops rush up him and they are talking but Connor's ears are ringing.

 _Connor stood at Robert Queen's grave looking down at it. Roy and Sara both were behind him. "I told you not to push him. But no Sara you had to come here and and decide he should be a killer," Roy says. "Roy I get you only got scaled back Ollie but sometimes push comes to shove," Sara says. "I get Damien Darkh popped up in your life once again but killing is not the solution. Hell how do you thinking Oliver would feel about you trying to turn his son into a killer?" Roy tells her. "Who ever Wintergreen is..." "Is not your concern anymore," Connor says turning back._

" _What?" Sara asks. "You can't tell me who he is? You can't tell me why? All you can tell me is kill," Connor says. "Your father..." "Would be telling me there is another way," Connor says walking away. Roy follows him. "Sara was right about one thing it's time to get you off this island," Roy says._

A light was shinning in Connor's eye. "Just stay still Mr. Queen," An EMT instructed. "My brother?" "Is already on his way to the hospital now we need to check you out," The EMT tells him. "No no," Connor says sitting up and shoving them away. "Mr Queen you most and likely have a concussion and you defiantly have bad burns on your back," The EMT pleads. Connor ignores him. Connor looked back at the museum and saw the smoke from the bombs already set off and knew what he had to do.

Back inside

"Felicity I am so sorry," the Mayor says to her again. "Sam if there is one thing I know its that Connor has an amazing ability to survive," She says. "Such wonderful faith for a man that ran away from home," Barrett taunted. Felicity stays silent. "Now I have taken care of William Queen lets turn to the than DA and that was you Mayor Forester," Barnett yelled. "Well let the rest of us go," Someone yelled. "SHUT UP!" He screamed firing his gun off randomly.

Outside

Dinah Drake stood at the makeshift command post when one of her officers ran up to her. "We got contact Chief." Drake took the phone. "Hello this is Dinah Drake." "This is Cody Barrett. I got this place wired to blow. If I even think you are about to come in they will all blow," He said. "Mr. Barrett I am sorry about your wife. But this isn't what she would want," Dinah said calmly and sympathetically. "If you cared about my wife you would have actually investigated instead of getting paid off," He said. "Sir we were not paid off..." He hung up. If Dinah had just turned head she would have seen an arrow with a listening lodged in a police truck.

Rooftop

Connor listened in wearing his Green Arrow gear. Pulling out a tablet he looked at the building specs for the museum. "Side entrance I might have a chance," He thought. Standing and about to launch a line got got dizzy and had sit back down. "Oh this going to rough. Very rough," he thought.

" _If your going to vomit do into the trashcan. I can't have you messing up the controls,"Roy taunted as flew the old plane. "Now I know why mom hates flying," Connor said. Roy actually laughed. Connor for a half second thought about hitting him. Until he remembered Roy was flying. "How much longer?"He finally asked. "Not much longer," Roy said. "The ride might be rough but it will be awesome to see Star City again," Connor says. Roy gave him a look. "Connor I said you were leaving the island never said you were going home."_

Museum loading dock

The SCPD was spread pretty thin leaving only two cops to watch this section. Suddenly two tranquilizer darts hit each one in the neck. Connor emerged from the shadows. Pushing the door open and made his way in. The burns on the back made moving hard. He had manged to do very basic first aid but that was it. If the was recalling the plans right this dock lead to a hall that he could use to pop into the main hall unseen. He figured he could take Barrett down with a shot and get the control away from to keep it allowing every else to get out safe. Part of him felt sorry for Cody Barrett. The man's wife had been unfaithful and than died awfully. Still though this was to far.

"You can't do this," The Mayor yelled. Connor heard that and ran. Peeking through a door he saw Barrett had dragged the Mayor to the center of the room and was making him hold a bomb. So much for plans. The bomb had a single wire. Connor notched an arrow kicked the door open and fired cutting the wire. Quickly notching another arrow he aimed at Barrett. "Its over," He said. "You would save him? I thought your type was all about saving this city from what is killing it," Barrett yelled. "Look around. For every rich person you may have killed tonight you also killed waiters, museum staff. You aren't saving anyone just lashing out," Connor said. "I'll show you lashing out," He screamed. The arrow landing it right in the leg causing Barrett to scream. He let go to the remote and everyone heart stopped.

Veronica Jackson scrambled across the floor and grabbed it pushing the button. Barrett reached for her and The Arrow launched a flechette cutting the man's wrist. Barrett went for his gun but the Arrow used his bow to knock him out. "Finish him off," Someone screamed. The Arrow just reached down and pulled the gun and removed the bullets. "I think enough people have suffered," The Arrow said before limping off. Out of the corner of his eye he seems some grabbing a knife and moving towards Barrett. He throws a kick knocking the man out. "I said people have suffered enough."

Star City Memorial Hospital The Next Day

"You really should still be in bed Mr. Queen. It was bad enough you delayed coming in so long," A nurse told him. "I know but call me crazy I would rather rest at home than in a hospital. Besides I don't need a bed plenty of others do after last night," Connor tells her singing out. Felicity was fine and William would need some rehab but be other wise fine. "Connor," A voice said behind him. Turning around he saw Dana. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm not the one the that was at a bomb site last night," She pointed out. "Other than the concussion some bad bruises and burns I'm fine. Did you come to check on me?" He asked awkwardly. "Sort of... Some friends of mine were working security and got hurt. And I was worried about William. And I figured I might as well check on you," She admitted. "Thanks. And Will should fine," Connor says. There is an award pause both unsure what to do next.

"Connor there are a few things you need to know. You remember Detective Miller?" "You mean the asshole," Connor says. Despite herself Dana laughs at how blunt he was. "Yeah well he's got some crazy idea..." "That I'm the Green Arrow." "That your behind some gang related crimes lately," They say at the same time. "What?" They both say again at the same time. "Why he think you're the Arrow?" Dana asks. "Well the rumors about my dad for years and well I pop up about the same time." She starts to laugh. "You a hero that's rich," She says between laughs. "Why does he think I'm a gang leader?" Connor asks. "Miller can be a very good cop he also can be the guy that puts one and one together and calls it eleven," Dana says as she turns to leave.

Connor turns and heads into William's room. Williams sits up in bed and is talking to Wintergreen. "Am I interrupting?" Connor asks. "No no I was just leaving," Wintergreen says. "Connor this is Xavier he's the new CEO and HQ Investments," Williams says. "Nice to meet you," Connor says. "Thank you I hope we get to see quite a bit of each other Connor," Wintergreen says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Queen Mansion Connor's Room

"Wow you look handsome," Felicity said walking into the room seeing him tying a tie. For the most part when not in Arrow Connor stuck to jeans and t-shirts. Even before he left he rarely if ever dressed nice unless asked by her or Dana. "I have a meeting," Connor said pulling a blue suit jacket out of his closet and trying it on. "What kind of meeting," Felicity said knowing something had to be going on if he wasn't going out as the Arrow. "Just running down a lead. The Green Arrow isn't coming up with jack squat so I going to try and see what Connor Queen can find," He says. "Hold it I'm not sure if I like the idea of Connor Queen meeting with criminals," Felicity says her motherly instincts taking over. "I'm not meeting with the Bratva mother or joining the Hacktivist group," Connor said exiting and walking down the stairs. "And both those came back to bite your father and I in the ass," She says.

"Mom these guys like to play big but really they are small timers. I'll be fine. Could I borrow the Benz?" He asked realizing the old car he used outside of his motorcycle wouldn't look right. "Just be careful," Felicity says knowing she couldn't stop him. "Of course," He says giving her a hug. "Especially given what Monday is," She says. Connor stopped. "Mom lets not make a big deal out of Monday," Connor says. "Oh I won't make a big deal. Because I'm making a huge giant deal out of it. Its your first birthday at home so yes a party and no arguments. No go meet with criminals… Yet another sentence I never thought I would say to my child," She says.

Lillian's Restaurant

In a private dinning area. Vincent Muller ate. His security team surrounded him. Connor walked in two of his guys were on him in a second. "Boys easy. He's my guest," Muller shided. They backed off. Connor walked over. "Mr. Muller thank you for meeting with me," Connor says. Muller extended his hand. Connor took it before sitting down. "It was nothing. I mean when my old friend Arturo calls and I ask I take a meeting it's the least I can do. I am a little confused as to why Arturo would vouch for you," Muller says cutting into his steak. "Arturo owed me a great debt. Which he has now repaid," Connor says simply. A waitress came over and offered Connor a drink menu which he declined at first but Muller insisted he try the food and wine.

After Connor had been served Muller was ready to talk. "I need to track this Mr. Wintergreen down as soon as possible," Connor says. Muller thought for a second. "I can't make promises but I'll see what I can find out. Mr. Wintergreen has been a throne in my side as well the last few months," Muller said. "Thank you Vincent," Connor says. "But ah Mr. Queen... I will require a favor. The meeting was to repay Arturo's debt my help is not part of that," Muller said. "I'm sure we can work something out," Connor said his stomach turning. He thought guys like Muller were scum but Wintergreen came first.

The Pulsing Lounge Nightclub

It was a typical night at any good nightclub. Lots of drinks lots of dancing and people. One young woman stumbled to the upper level. "Hey are you ok?" Some guy called out but she ignored him. She climbed up on the rail and was about jump when several people pulled her back.

An hour later

Scott Miller hung his head. At first everyone though the girl had just drank to much than it be clear she was on something. When finally found out what it was a bad moment. Miller looked down at the little green pills. Vertigo was back on the streets. The girl was had been taken to the hospital until she came down maybe then they could get some answers on where she bought it.

A gym the next day

"You really didn't need to come in with me," William says. "Sure I did," Connor tells him signing in. "I am just doing physical therapy on my shoulder," William says. "And I needed to get a workout in," Connor says. The real truth was William hated PT and was according to one person using it more as a chance to more business on his phone. "I guess you skipped out on last nights after all," William says. A couple times William had dropped by the mansion when Felicity had been there and Connor was out as the Green Arrow. The excuse had been he working out. "Yeah I had something else to do," Connor says awkwardly. "According to your mother a date," William says. "Interesting," A new voice they both recognize says behind them. They turn around Veronica Jackson behind them wearing workout clothes. Even covered in sweat she looked gorgues. "Veronica how you?" Connor says in part to annoy William who doesn't want him talk to the press. "Veronica?" "Well I figure go through what we went through that night formality goes right out the window," Connor says. William is mouthing lets go at him. "Good point... Connor," She says smiling. "I'm sorry Ms. Jackson but my brother and I need to get started," William says. "Will you have appointment. I'm can just free style what I want to do," he says. William knows it's pointless to argue and the last thing he wants to do is give Veronica a new story. The reminder of what happen with Becky still stung with it being back in the news.

"He likes to keep you on a short leach," Veronica says. "He's the older brother it goes with the territory," Connor says. "So Connor I never got a chance to thank you for what you did that night," She says sincerely. "I didn't really do anything... except nearly get shot and blown up. And I know deflecting with humor again," He says. "When the bombs went off you kept me from running around like chicken with it's head cut off. And you kept whispering it will be ok. And it's pretty admirably that you tried to save your family," She tells him. "Well believe it or not we are pretty close," Connor says. "I guess now after the lawsuit was dismissed… You didn't know did you?" Veronica says seeing his confused look. "You mean over William and that woman?"

"A few years ago your brother sued your mother. He was trying to have her removed as CEO of Queen Smoak," Veronica tells him. Connor looks like he's just been punched in the gut. "Why would he do that?" Connor's phone started to ring. Its my mother I got to take this. "Hey can you come to the office we got a real emergency," Felicity says to him. "Yeah sure I'm on my way," Connor says still off balance from what he learned.

Felicity's Office

"Are the cops sure it's really Vertigo? I mean from the stories you and dad used to tell me only The Count knew how to make it," Connor says pacing. "I manged to hack there lab compared it the old files and it's Vertigo," Felicity says. Connor pined the bridge of his noise. "Please tell me the police have an idea where this came from," Connor says. "Zero and that girl claims it was a "gift" from a friend," Felicity says doing air quotes. "Just great. I'll head out tonight and see I can put the fear of god in a few drug dealers," Connor says. "Alright I might not make it…. I got a conference call with the office in Japan," Felicity says sounding guilty.

"Mom I don't want the stuff I do in a hood to keep from your real job," Connor says his conversation with Veronica on his mind. "It doesn't. Besides I just want to clear my calendar so I can enjoy your party," Felicity teased. Connor exited and looked back as she hopped on her computer. "See you later Connor… and oh happy birthday a few days early," Rachel, Felicity's assistant says. "Thanks Rachel… Hey Rachel can I ask you something," Connor says. "I can't tell you what Mrs. Queen got you for your birthday," She says. "Actually I was going to ask about the lawsuit my brother filed," Connor says. He hand jerked suddenly knocking over a pen cup on his desk. She started to frantically pick them up he helped. "You know about that?" She asked.

"Yeah I do. So come on how bad was it?" Connor asks. Rachel sat back in her chair. "Really bad. You mom was caught off guard. Most people weren't sure who they even worked for. William tried to replace the entire board of directors only for Felicity to have a restraining order put in effect," Rachel says. "So what settled it?" Connor asks. "It wasn't. The court ruled in favor of Mrs. Queen. A lot of people think your brother had to beg to keep his job," Rachel says. "He's really the person I thought he was," Connor says. "Connor I think things have been better for the most part now," Rachel tells him.

Queen Mansion Monday Afternoon

Felicity was making sure everything was perfect. She was thrilled to finally get to celebrate something her son at home again. The door to the mansion opened. "Anyone home," A voice not heard in the mansion in a long time said. "Thea you made it," Felicity said as they hugged. "Of course I made. So where are the boys… Although they aren't really boys anymore," Thea said looking a photo of Oliver and his sons when they were younger. "I had William take Connor out to lunch. He already knows we are throwing a party but I wanted there to some surprise he had no idea you, John, Lyla, or some his old friends are showing up. And hopefully someone else," Felicity said. "Dana?" Thea guessed.

"I know I should let my son romantic life play out," Felicity says. "I hate to ask this but doesn't she hate him for leaving?" Felicity thought. "I think is more she hates he left. I can just see it in her eyes. And I know he loves her," Felicity says hopefully.

 _A restaurant same time_

"Don't let that go to waste," William says looking at the chicken dish Connor had ordered. "What?" Connor asked he had been zoned out thinking about well everything, Wintergreen, Vertigo, and what he had learned about William and Felicity. "The meal come on man eat up," William says. More just to get him to shut up Connor took a bite. "So twenty seven..." William starts to say when Connor's phone rings. Connor sees its Muller and takes it. "Hello… yeah I meet you," Connor said getting up. William had tried to be polite but he was now upset. "You're leaving?" "Yeah," Connor said. "Connor I know what you are going to do and she's not worth the trouble," William warned. "She who?" "Veronica Jackson. She's trouble and only out for a story," He lectured. "You going to lecture me. What's next your going talk about loyalty after suing my mother," Connor yelled.

"Keep your voice down. And you don't understand everything that was going on," William says. Connor ignores him and just walks off pissed off. William watches him frustrated but also worried wishing he had an idea what was going on in his head.

Start City Waterfront Dusk

Muller waited on a dock. "I'm sorry for keeping waiting," Connor says walking up to him. "Like I said my dear friend Arturo asked me to meet with you a little wait is no problem," Muller said. "Still I understand you are busy. What have you found out?" Connor asks. "That I will owe Arturo an apology," Muller says. The sound of sword being unheeded could be hear. Connor turned and saw a man in armor wearing a mask walk towards him. "Wintergreen," Connor said putting his hands up. "We meet a last Mr. Queen. And soon I shall the pleasure of meeting your whole family," Wintergreen mocked.

At that Connor charged. Wintergreen swung his sword which Connor just barley moved back out of the way of. Connor went to sweep the legs but Wintergreen jumped over that and came down on Connor's leg. Connor threw a punch and the two men spun away from each and stood back up. "Impressive," Wintergreen declared. "However you left your self open," Wintergreen said before pushing a button on his suite and firing something that hit Connor in the neck. The world started to spin. He could hear Wintergreen laugh.

"That is a very powerful poison Mr. Queen. You will slowly lose consciousnesses. Than your heart and lungs will stop working. Its the least I could do after all you saved me the trouble of hunting you down. And than you make it easier by going to work with Muller. Someone I already had under my control," Wintergreen taunted. Connor tried to take a step but his body was locking up and he fell to the ground. Wintergreen walked off. Connor slumped his face now on the ground and than the world went dark.

 **Note- Thanks to the readers and followers, Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So this is a new one us waiting for Connor to show up," William says annoyed. "William cut your brother some slack mam," John Diggle advised. William is about to say something else when Diggle stops him. "Besides can't be as bad as when he turned twenty one." Felicity winched. "Oh I remember that. Dana was so mad she almost called off the wedding... of course than Connor left town," She babbles. "I'm trying his phone again," Thea says.

The Waterfront

Connor awoke and pushed himself up. Looking around for the dart he can't find it. He manages to stand and starts to run toward the card. Going for his phone he can't find it either. Seeing the car in the distance he trips and falls. Instead of hitting cement he lands on the hard wood floors of the mansion. "What the hell..." He looks up and sees his mother in the living room. "Connor you almost missed your party again," Felicity says without turning around. "Mom you are in real danger I need to explain," Connor says standing again. "You failed Connor you failed," Felicity voice says in a way so cruel he couldn't believe she could say it. "Mom?" He puts his hand on her shoulder so she will turn around. "You failed Connor and I'm dead because of it." Felicity blood pouring from her body. "No Mom..."

Suddenly he's in the Arrow Hideout. "You always said you weren't your father. Your father would have saved us," Thea said looking down on him from the upper level a bullet hole in her head. "No wait I tried," Connor pleaded. "It wasn't good enough just like how you were never good enough," Felicity says appearing besides Thea. "Failure is all you can ever do," Thea mocked.

Again the scene shifted he was on the island. "Five wasted years," Williams said standing next to him. "I can still stop it," Connor says. "No you can't you are already dead," William tells him.

Now Connor was in a grave yard. He looked at tombstone and saw it read "Connor Lance Queen: Failure." He turned his head and saw Felicity, Thea, and William in open caskets. Dana stood in front of them. "Did you really think you could home and play hero. You are pathetic. The best thing you ever did was leave. You should have let Sara kill you that she could someone who could actually win to save them," Dana mocked. Connor looked down he was a broken man.

"Don't listen them the son," A new voice said as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Connor looked up. "Dad?" Connor said seeing his father standing above him dressed in his Green Arrow Gear with the hood down and no mask. "We need to have a long talk," Connor says.

Star City General

Connor was hooked up to a machine montering his heart and ventilator to help him breath. Felicity stood in the room with a doctor. "He's lucky the Detective found and got him here so quickly. We are running tests on that dart now. As soon as they come back we can really start counteracting the effects of what ever he was hit with," The Doctor says. "Is he going to..." She can't finish. "We will do our best Mrs. Queen," He says before leaving. Felicity moves to Connor's bedside. She whips away a stray hair on his forehead. "I guess I should have great speech or bring up some warm memory like they do in a movie. And trust me I have plenty of great memories of you. But do you want to just skip all that and wake up now," Felicity says. The room is early quite except for the sound of the machines keeping her son alive.

"Well OK since it is your birthday lets start with your birth. God you were kicking so much the last few weeks Oliver joke I must have had a Whig Chug Dummy in there for you. And by the way you were not an easy birth had the cord wrapped around you head and were blue when you did come out. First of many times you had me scared," Felicity says. "I couldn't get over how small he was." Felicity turns around and sees William standing at the door. He makes his way over to the bed as well. "Come on little brother wake the hell up." He says.

"The Grave Yard"

"I'm sorry dad. I let you down. But what else is new that's all I ever do," Connor says. "I was pretty proud of that time you got in a fight school. Even if you mother was mortified," Oliver says. Connor smiled he had been six when an older boy had been picking on a friend of his. When the bully shoved Connor's friend down Connor had jumped on him and actually gave him a bloody noise before a teacher pulled him off. When his parents had been called into school Oliver's first reaction had been a loud "That's my boy." Only for Felicity to stare at him and mouth "not helping." That night Oliver had sat him down and explained standing up his friend was the right thing but answering with violence was not the answer. Something upon learning that his father was Green Arrow a few years later Connor actually threw back at his father and mother.

"Why do you think you let me down?" Oliver asked. "Well I'm dead or dying and now nothing can stop Wintergreen. Once again Connor Queen fails," Connor says. "Son I'm not the man you think I was. There are so many things I wish I could take back that I did. Mistakes before the island during the island after the island. But the biggest mistake was I didn't forgive myself. You need to that Connor," Oliver says. "I don't deserve forgiveness," Connor says. Suddenly an arrow land between them. Connor turns and sees Wintergreen advancing.

Wintergreen's Office

Now out of his Armor Wintergreen took a moment to relax. Sheila entered "We have two major problems," She says. Wintergreen was stone faced but he appreciated Sheila. Most people would cower or try to spin. She was blunt to the point. "Connor Queen is at the hospital last my spy heard it was touch and go," She says. "A lesson learned I should have finished him off. But perhaps its destiny that he and I shall fight again. What is the other issue?" He asked controlled. "One of the little rats decided to sell the Vertigo on the street," she told him. He smashed his hand on the desk and yelled. "DAMN IT ALL!"

Sheila had jumped at that but regained her composure. "He has been dealt with," She says. "This whole plan is now at risk because one idiot wanted some money. Now the city will know Vertigo is back and will tart looking to counter act it," he said. She was silent.

Connor's Room

Thea was there now with Diggle who wanted give support to the friends there we family as far he was concerned. The Doctor was injecting Connor with something. "This should counteract the effects of the poison," he says. "Will he wake up?" Felicity asks. "We hope," The Doctor says. He finished and takes a step back. The sound of the machines again fill the room. Suddenly Connor lets out a pained breath and starts to shake violently. A crash team runs in as the family is rushed out. "He's having seizure," The Doctor yells.

"The Grave Yard"

Connor attacked with a flurry of punches that Wintergreen block and than landed a back hand knocking him back. "Its already over Connor," Wintergreen mocked. Connor got up again and attacked this time going for a jump roundhouse that Wintergreen caught before throwing him to the ground. Wintergreen stomped on his chest. Connor took his foot and tossed him off. Connor jumped to his feet but Wintergreen pulled his sword. "Catch," Oliver yelled tossing Connor a bow.

"One last desperate act in hopes of redeeming yourself it's both sad and pathetic," Wintergreen mocked. Connor's hand shook. "Don't you get it your already dead! Welcome to hell. Its not fire and brimstone it's a reminder of who you really are," Wintergreen taunted before going for a strike. Connor blocked and came back up with a strike to the face. Wintergreen went for a another strike that Connor slipped under and came back with a uppercut. "If you were dead Connor you wouldn't be fighting like this. Fight son Survive," Oliver encouraged.

The Waiting Room Next Morning

William felt a pain in his neck as he got up and head for the door. Waiting around all day would no good. He was heading home for a shower maybe a nap. Felicity had Thea and Diggle with her. "Xavier?" He said confused seeing his friend. "I just heard about your brother I wanted the check in." "You are a very good friend. Sadly it's still touch and go," William says. "That's awful. Is it true he was poisoned?" Wintergreen asked underneath it all he enjoyed this. "Yeah he was. Some freak attacks him. I swear to god I am going to raise hell if the cops don't find who did this," William says.

"Calm down buddy," Xavier said suportivly. Diggle walked up to the men. "Hey William I finally manged to convince Thea and Felicity to get some breakfast. If were hear anything though we will call," he said. "Thanks Dig... OH John Diggle this is Xavier Wintergreen, Xavier this is John Diggle a long time family friend," William said. They shook hands and Dig's hand strangely twitched. William left and Xavier watched him leave. He pulled out his phone. "Shelia yes he's still out. Yes it's time for plan b. I want Connor Queen in the morgue by morning," he said evilly. "Yes sir right away," His assistant replied.

Connor's Room

The heart monitors put out a steady beat once more while the ventilator breathed. The door cracked open and someone entered slowly. Someone made there way over to his bed. Taking his hand a tear fell.

"Hey Hawk," Dana said using an old nickname for him. It had started as a joke. When he had joined football team he had been forced to shave his head. Always being an outsider Connor had shaved his head into a strange double mo hawk because it reminded him of some old timer pro wrestler. To Dana's shock her father a long time wrestling fan himself loved it and in her house Connor became Hawk. She took his hand.

" _He's meeting with a crime lord Logan," Scott Miller yelled at Dana in her apartment. "Scott please not this again. I only opened the damn door thinking you were the Pizza man. I don't need anymore wild theories on. I still can't believe I'm on suspension..." She stopped when he pulled out photos of Connor eating with Victor Muller._

 _Night of Connor's Birthday_

 _Dana was in a car just off outside the water front. She wanted to play it cool. Truth was there a huge risk in following Connor like this. But she had to know. Suddenly she heard sounds of a fight. She ran up just as Wintergreen launched a line to zip off. "Connor..." She ran to him and grabbed his head and laid him in her lap. "Connor its Dana say something please..." No response it was than she saw the dart in his neck. "This is Detective Logan I need ambulance at the waterfront Dock 616..."_

The Graveyard

Wintergreen went to stab but Connor avoided it and kicked his sword from his hand. Connor went club him with the bow but Wintergreen caught the blow and used it flip Connor onto his back. "You can win Connor. You know why? Because you always beat yourself," Wintergreen said pulling off his helmet showing Connor's face underneath. "No matter how good your intentions you always give into your dark side."

"Connor if you this were horrible person you never would have accepted the burden. You trained and you have fought. The sin isn't falling down it's when you don't get back up son. I know you can get back up," Oliver said. The real Connor stood up. "I'm not done yet!" He said as the Connor in the armor disappeared. Connor turned to his father who nodded in approval.

Connor's Room

Dana was looking down in prayer when she felt something stroking her hair. Looking up she saw Connor's eyes were open as his hand moved. "Thank god," She said. Connor sat up and moved to remove the mask. "Hey wait..." He didn't listen and pulled if off. He than started to removed the clip using heart monitor. "Connor you need to stop. Let me get a doctor," Dana said. "Where is my family?" He asked a panic setting in. "Will went home to get some rest, your mom and aunt are getting something to eat… Do no try and stand up," She said as he tossed the covers off. A crash team ran in responding to the single the monitor couldn't pick up his heart beat.

"I'm fine people..." Connor said before taking one step and falling over. Two orderlies helped him back into bed. "Mr. Queen you are going to be very weak," his doctor says. "I need to make sure my family is alright," Connor. "Connor I will call them and get them back here… you just let the doctor work please," Dana says.

William Penthouse

William finished typing his robe and walked out of the bathroom. The plan was simple lay down get at least a few hours of sleep and than head back. The lights lights were off but he could feel something wasn't right. Suddenly he a cloth was over his face. "Sleep tight Mr. Queen," A voice taunted as he passed out.

Connor's Room

The sound of the machines had been replaced by the sound of annoyed drumming of fingers on the metal bar on Connor's bed. "Connor enough," Dana told him. The nurse an older women laughed. "All men are like that. You will get used to that I did with my husband," She said before leaving. It took Dana a second to realized what had been said. "Were not..." She was gone. Connor let an annoyed grunt. "That it I've had it," Connor said acting like he was about to stand up. "Stay here I'll go see if I can find your family," Dana says. He just nodded.

As Dana left another doctor entered. "Mr. Queen I'm Doctor Cowherd I just need to draw some blood," He says. "Go ahead," Connor said. Cowherd went through process of setting up to draw blood but couldn't stop himself from touching the sirenge in his lab coat pocket. The Poison Mr. Wintergreen had failed but a few air bubbles was all it took to kill a man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cowherd reached for the syringe all he needed to do was stab and press down real quick. "This might pinch," he said. Connor still wasn't looking at him. He just needed to make this quick. Connor meanwhile was using the mirror in the corner to spy on him. A few things tipped him off the fact this doctor wasn't one he had already seen, how he came off as nervous, and the way he kept touching his pocket. Connor finally saw him pull somethign out and threw a powerful right cross to the guy's face knocking him to the floor. Cowherd frantically tried to get up and made his way to the door. Connor got up to follow but was still unsteady on his feet. Cowherd was up and started to sprint knocking down a younger candy stripper. "Call the cops that man just tried to kill me," Connor yelled running after him.

Cowherd tried to get to an elevator but it closed just before could enter. Seeing Connor's approach but still unsteady he headed for the stairs. He thought he would be fine given the distance he had but than he heard a strong sound over and over a again an almost thud. Looking up he saw why. Instead of going down the step Connor had taken from leaping from level to level and it was letting him make up time fast. Cowherd reached the parking area. "Wait NO NOOOOO!" He screamed.

Connor entered just in time to see Wintergreen stab Cowherd with his sword. "Ready for round two?" Wintergreen dared. "More than ready," Connor replied. "Good meet me where you father mission began and come alone," Wintergreen says. "I'm not about to let you walk out here," Connor says. Wintergreen tossed a phone to Connor a face time was going showing William in a chair. "Come in your Green Arrow gear I have no desire to beat a man in Hospital Scrubs," Wintergreen taunted before leaving.

The Arrow Hideout

The first thing Connor did was mix the herbs from Lian Yu what ever poison was left in his system this should take care of it. The Elevator door opened. Felicity entered flanked by Thea and Diggle. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Felicity asks. "He has has Will," Connor said pulling on the last of his disuse before starting to load his quiver. "Who has William?" Diggle asks. "Wintergreen," Connor says. Diggle's hand shook again he wanted to speak but something held him back. "Wait the crime lord you have been after?" Felicity said confused. "He's not just a crime lord… He's here to kill you all," Connor says. "What?" They asked at once. Connor took a deep breath he didn't have time to explain this all now.

"When I left I only got as far as Coast City and I ran into a big bald guy and some cute older blonde. Turns out the blonde was Sara Lance. She took me to Lian Yu because during her travels through time she found out this Wintergreen guy had some vendetta against dad. And his way of getting payback is to kill the whole family," Connor says. They were in shock. "So Sara trained you?" Diggle asks. Connor looks at his aunt feeling guilty. "I promise to explain more later but no it was Roy Harper," Connor say. They were in shock again. "Look Connor if this guy has William you are no shape to go after him," Felicity says taking a hold of his shoulders looking into his eyes. "I don't have a choice mom," Connor said pulling his mask.

"Lets at least plan this out," Thea says. "We don't have time! I either go fight this guy or he will kill William. Mom please listen to me… I saw a recording of this man stabbing you. I spent the last five years preparing for this," Connor says. "Connor you can't do this. You are still feeling effects. I won't stand back and let you kill yourself by doing something this stupid," Felicity tells him. Connor starts to take his mask off before he opens his hand and drops a smoke screen ball. Before the smoke cleared the sound of motor cycle engine could be heard reeving.

A short ride later

It wasn't hard for Connor for to figure it out where William was being kept. It had once been a Steel Mill owned by his grandfather when last used it had been a night club, but it had mainly been known in his family as the first base his father used. Pulling off his helmet he notched an arrow and headed for the old main entrance. William was tied in a chair in the middle of the floor. A gag was in his mouth. He could hear metal hitting metal. On the upper level Wintergreen was tapping his sword on a rail. Connor fired but Wintergreen struck the arrow away with his sword.

Connor fired again but Wintergreen avoided it. Wintergreen went to launch a dart this time Connor saw it coming and rolled away. The two men ran each Connor used his bow like a staff to block the sword. The broke apart. Wintergreen Went to stab but Connor side stepped managed to catch him in the face with bow. Wintergreen was knocked back Connor fired and arrow. Wintergreen went to use sword to defend but it was exploding arrow so when he made contact he was launched back. Connor fired another arrow that broke into a lone tying up the feet. Connor went to take a step when again he started to feel dizzy. This gave Wintergreen a chance to get free.

Wintergreen tackles Connor who starts to reign down punches. Connor manged to block a few but took some hard ones. Wintergreen pulled a knife and went to slash Connor on the throat. Connor bucked hard throwing him off. Wintergreen got up retreating into the shadows. Connor got his bow and jumped over the old bar for cover. "Clear your mind focus the mind," Roy's words ring in his head. He needed to hear where Wintergreen was. He dismissed the sound of his brother trying to get free. Foot steps and a squeak like someone head up steps. Popping up he fired and landed arrow in the wall just in front of Wintergreen. Connor jumped over the bar again. Wintergreen started to throw knives as he came back down while Connor went for feccett's. They actually collided in the air causing both to fall to the ground. "Are you proud of him William? The screw up little brother here trying to save you," Wintergreen said. "Will it's going to be ok," Connor says in his normal voice. "No it won't," Wintergreen said going for a kick. Connor blocks it but that is what Wintergreen wanted as he used the move to land a knee to the gut. A punch to the temple dropped Connor. Wintergreen kicked him in the face. "I give you credit Connor. I thought I had beat already but you kept fighting. You have given me a battle I never thought I would face," Wintergreen taunted.

Connor tried to roll away but more kicks came. "I think you have earned the right to live a little longer. See my plan was to Kill Thea, than your brother, than your mother. I like most people figured you had died somewhere out in the world. Just some other bum with to much to drink. Than you returned," Wintergreen said reaching for his sword. "So I will spare you until the end. How ironic it will be to kill you than after the rest of them are gone," Wintergreen bragged before turning to William. "NOOOOOO!" Connor yelled ignoring the pain and diving onto Wintergreen from behind.

Connor manged to get his arms around Wintergreen's neck and started to choke him. Wintergreen thrashed and they hit a wall hard. The choke was broken and Wintergreen again went to stab but missed and drove his sword into a wall. Connor seeing his chance started to punch and than hits side kick. Wintergreen recovering quick closes in a judo tosses Connor. The pain and the earlier after effect of the poison were starting to make the room spin for Connor.

Wintergreen was again starting to head up the stairs but was slowed due his own pain. Connor got his bow again and followed. Reaching the upper level Connor was on his guard. He figured might have something stored up here and that was part of his earlier attempt to get up the steps earlier. CLICK

Connor ducked just as a shot rang out. Turning he fired an arrow and could tell him hit something. Wintergreen stumbled into the light an arrow stuck in his hand. Connor fired another arrow striking the man in the shoulder. A third this time fight in the heart. Wintergreen stumbled back and fell over the rail. Connor ran and saw him down on the ground not moving. "Will.." He said before rushing back down the steps. Connor got to his brother and cut him free. William hugged him. "I'm proud of your bro," William said finally. The broke and Connor headed over to body. Wintergreen still hadn't moved.

"Who the hell is that guy?" William finally asked. "Let's find out," Connor says pulling the mask off. For years Connor had wondered who it could be. It was almost surreal to think it was over. "Oh my god I know how that is," William finally says. "But he died in jail..." Connor says.

" _Touchdown I win," William taunted as he and Connor played video games. Connor was only seven but William enjoyed a few minutes with his brother age-gap or not. "Hey I still got time," Connor said. William was about to laugh but than he liked the fact Connor wasn't the type to quit until the clock hit zero. Suddenly the door to the penthouse flew open. "QUEEN I KNOW YOUR HERE!" A man screamed coming in. "Hey get out of here or I'm calling the cops," William said stepping in front of his brother. "Where's your father?" The man yelled. "Get out of here!" William said again._

" _Wolfe!" A new voice yelled both Connor and William took a deep breath as there father came running. "You self richness son of a bitch!"The man yelled. John Diggle followed Oliver in. "How dare you come into my home. If you have a problem set up a meeting," Oliver yelled in a fierce way William had heard only a few times before and Connor never. "Your home?! You are the one trying to ruin my life!" "You are that dumped that crap in the city's water. Was a few thousand bucks saved worth the lives you cost people," Oliver said still angry. The man went to throw a punch that Oliver blocked and than hit one of his own. Diggle grabbed the man and started to drag him off. "Cops should be here soon enough," Oliver said before turning to his sons._

 _The anger gone he moved to them. "You guys alright?" Oliver asks. "He didn't hurt us dad," William says. Connor was silent. Oliver got down on one knee and hugged him. "Its ok buddy. That's just a bad man that I promise won't bother you anymore. Dig's got him and I'm here," Oliver says._

Arrow Liar

"So Dominick Mayweather was the man in the mask," Felicity says as Diggle stiches up Connor. William was fine except for some bruise. "Makes sense when Ollie found his father was dumping toxic waste it was the downfall of Mayweather Chemical," Thea says. "Add into that his father dying in jail he would hold a grudge," Diggle finishes. "Careful," Connor winces as Diggle works on a cut. That actually draws some laughs. "So its over right?" William asks.

"No it's not. You guys are safe but something more was going on here," Connor says. "He's right this clearly wasn't done alone. Add vertigo is back on the streets this gang's being united I don't think it's over," Felicity says. Connor stood up. "Alright lets…." Felicity stands up. "Oh no not tonight. You are going home to rest. And tomorrow all you are at the mansion for a late birthday brunch. I'm giving you a gift and party yet," Felicity says. "Yes mother," Connor says drawing a few laughs.

Wintergreen's Office Later That Night

"So he thinks I'm dead?" Wintergreen says. "Yes sir," William says. "Your plan worked," Shelia says. "Of course it did. Thank you to Mr. Mayweather for his sacrifice. Now the run fun can begin. Right William, Mr. Diggle," He said. "Yes sir," They both said at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Star City National Bank

"Hurry up damn it!" The lead crock demanded. "I'm working as fast as I can," the second said. "We got this timed out just so close before the cops get here," The leader said. "It's not the cops we got to worry about man. The Green Arrow is back," The third finally said. "The Green Arrow is dead work on the street is that other freak in the mask killed him," The leader responds. "Almost got it," The second tell them. Than out of no where an arrow flies hitting the electronic device he is using to get into the vault. The leader charged and was dropped with an arrow to the leg. The second went for a gun but got pinned down using a rope line arrow. The third threw his gun down and dropped to his knees. "I surrender." "Good choice still gotta do this," The Green Arrow said firing a rope line to tie him up.

"Overwatch let SCPD know they are three packages waiting for them," Arrow said heading for the exit. He got to the roof and started moving away from the scene. "10-4 Green Arrow. And that's enough for tonight," Felicity says. "No I should stay out a bit longer been over a week since I was attacked I'm fine," Connor says as he reaches his motorcycle. "Except you have a meeting in the morning... And no you can not keep putting this off," Felicity says. "Your friends Dinah," Connor reminds here. "And that is why we have been able to delay it this long. But the police wants answers," Felicity says firmly. "Alright I'm coming in."

Star City Grave Yard

It was a quite night only the various rats and birds that made the place home moved about. The grave diggers had even gotten done earlier on the night. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Before to long a large second of ground seemingly exploded. One tombstone went flying into the air and landed on the ground smashing int pieces. The name could still be read

Cyrus Gold

Star City PD Headquarters

Connor walked in slowly he was really in no rush. As far the city knew Dominick Mayweather was just some crazy with an ax to grind against the Queens. Why should Connor worry the guy was dead thanks to the Green Arrow. Felicity had wanted to come with him but with William out of done on business QSI needed her. Besides why worry he was the victim. "Mr. Queen thanks for coming in," Detective Scott Miller walking up to him. Connor did his best to hid his anger. Even since the whole incident with Victor Zach he had disliked the man even if they had only met once. Still he shook his hand. "Right this way," Miller said leading towards an interrogation room. "Ah do you usually talk to suspects in here," Connor said as Miller shut the door. "Sorry is the only open room," Miller said trying to sound honest.

Miller signaled for Connor to sit down. "So how are you feeling after the attack?" Miller asked. "About as well as you can expect," Connor says. "I was a little surprised you were down on the docks it can be a bit rough," Miller said. "Where were you before Mayweather tried to kill me," Connor tried to joke. "I think the real question is where were you?" Miller says his tone shifting a bit to tense. "Out eating with my brother." Connor says. "Ah yes some reports say you two had a pretty big fight over what?"

"Is that really relevant?" Connor asks starting to get mad. "Well the man that attacked you also kidnapped him. Strange with you it was a direct attack yet with your brother it was a kidnapping," Miller notes. "Are you really going to go down this road again Detective? Implying I had something to do with the attack on one of my loved ones?" Connor asks trying not to get to mad. He had to play this right. "Just seems strange you return and all of a sudden things get more dangerous out there. Maybe you and Vincent Muller can talk it over. After all that dock is under his name and you were having dinner with him before the attack," Miller says.

"That's it," Connor yells standing up. Time to go spoiled brat rich kid mode. As he headed for the door. "I still have more questions Mr. Queen it will be easier if you stay and answer them," Miller says. "Than place me under arrest. However if you do that I invoke my right to console. And I'm sure some legal bulldog would just love this case. No evidence just reckless speculation," Connor tells him. "Does the name Wintergreen mean anything to you?" Miller says. Connor stops but keeps walking. "Wintergreen is dead," Connor whispers.

Arrow Lair

Pop Pop Pop the muay thai pads went as Diggle held for Connor. Even in his advanced age Dig was in top shape. "That guy really is a moron," Connor says stopping after a series of kicks. "Amazing Dana can't get her badge back yet he's allowed to accuse you," Diggle says before reposing the pads to hold for punches. Connor hits a few combos. "It also shows me I need to be careful about who I meet with when trying to run down intel. Amazing Captain Lance never made the connection dad was Bravta," Connor says between punches. "Well with Wintergreen dead man you can afford to take it easier. Let the Green Arrow hit the streets not Connor Queen," Dig advised. "I'm still not having much luck. What ever Mayweather was doing he had some people that were loyal to him in it," Connor says. An alarm goes off on the computer. "Just like old times," Dig says as they head over.

Connor double checks the address. "Old times included a massive break in at a candy factor?" "Well this one time..." Connor ignores him getting ready to head out. "I'm a little out of practice but I should be able to handle the comms," Diggle says.

Nice and Sweat Candy Factory

Connor arrived at loading bay door. "This makes no sense," he says seeing the door on the ground with what appear to be two huge dents in it like someone punched it down. "Maybe the used a battering ram?" Diggle says. "On a candy factory? Something more is going on here maybe its a front for something," Connor says thinking out loud. "What ever it is be careful man," Diggle advises. Connor hears something in the distance. Getting an arrow ready he heads in slowly. "I can't get cameras on man something knocked a huge chunk of them out," Diggle tells him. Connor moves toward the noise which sounds like metal being torn. "OH MY GOD!" Connor says seeing it. What ever it was. It looked sort of human. If a Human could be more than eight feet tall with withered flesh. "Want Candy!" It growled. It was than Connor hear something else. "Mother of god help me!" A voice screamed. Next to the giant beast on the floor was a security guard with a clearly broken leg. "I told you to shut up punny man." The beast says.

"Hey big guy," Connor yelled hoping he could draw this monster away so the guard could get away. The monsters growls. He starts to advance on Connor. The cement on the floor starts to crack under his massive weight. Connor fires an arrow that hits it and bounces right off. The monsters goes to smash and Connor moves. Connor goes for a exploding arrow that does nothing. "SCPD drops your weapons." The monsters turns to the team of four cops that have now come in. One is to nervous and opens fire. The bullets just bounce off. The monsters charges and grabs the man snapping his neck before running off.

 _London England_

 _Roy and Connor were in an alley outside a pup. Connor wore a black leather jacket and jeans. Roy was in a trench coat. "You are sure about this?" Connor asks. "I'm sure the guy that's been helping Wintergreen get an in with the Irish Mob is in there," Roy says calmly. Connor cracks his knuckles. "Connor you are going in there to get information," Roy warns him. "Right," Connor says as he heads into the pub._

Arrow Liar the Next Day

Connor was working on working on some arrows. Felicity and Diggle were talking. "Guess I should have known things would get weird again," Diggle says. "At least it's not aliens again," Felicity says. Dig just nodded. "OK so I'm cross checking anything the SCPD has that might be linked to this..." Its than she she's the report on the grave yard and the name Cyrus Gold. She flashes back to the that time. Oliver fighting him and nearly dying. Her having to beg Barry to save him. She also can't help but remember Connor in hospital bed just a week before.

"Find anything," Connor asks coming over not seeing how distressed she is. Felicity shuts the open window. "Nothing," She lies. Diggle is about to say something but she stops him with just a look that Connor misses. "The love child of Grimace and Andre The Giant just disappeared?... Or worse he's killing more people before they have a chance to call for help," Connor says. "Maybe he got his candy and left to never bother anyone again," Felicity says lamely. Diggle knows what ever is going on Felicity that she won't talk about it in front of Connor. "Well I'm starving so I'm saying it time for a big belly burger run," Diggle says. "I'll go with you I'm not sure what I want and need the time to think," She says. Connor passed saying he wasn't hungry and went back to working on arrows.

Diggle waited until the had reach the old office area before speaking. "What was that about?" Diggle says. "Cyrus Gold," Felicity says. "You think this thing is related to Cyrus Gold... I didn't know he had kids." "I think it could be Gold. Think about it Diggle. We don't know kind of crazy effect the Miruoko could have. On top of this thing that Connor fought was stronger than anyone should be and couldn't be hurt," Felicity says. "Damn so what those strange waters Ra's used are leaking in Star City or something," Diggle says. Felicity wasn't sure. Simply given the life they had lived it wasn't out of the question someone could come back from the dead even after all these years.

Back down in the liar Connor headed over to the area that kept the parts for exploding arrows. "No kid gloves," Connor said as he started to double up on the amount of powder used. Still he felt the pull of an old memory.

" _Well look another Yankee," The bartender mocked. "That obvious?" Connor asked looking around the bar. In the corner he saw a few guy who seemed rather rough. Seeing a jukebox he headed that way. "I'm telling you guys this is the chance of a lifetime. The money we can make will set us up for life," One of them said. "I don't know if I trust this guy," Another said._

The Streets of Star City

A delivery driver was lost. "God damn it my last one of the day and I can't find it," He said out loud angerly. As he was turning the truck suddenly stopped. Before he knew it the back door was ripped. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed.

The Swat Team was dispatched after the first call to 911 came. As soon as the arrived on the Scene the saw the beat tearing through truck and the packages. "Me Want," It repeated over and over again. "Fire tear gas," the commander ordered. They did just that no effect. "Smoke smell bad," The beast said kicking it away. "Open fire!" The commander declared. Again the bullets had no effect. The beast charged causing the team to scramble. The monster manged to get a hold of one. "God help me!" He screamed.

The Green Arrow finally arrived and saw what was going on and opened fired with exploding arrows at the monsters back. The first two exploded causing the monsters to drop the officer and turn to face Connor. "Arrow man hurt me! Me hurt arrow man!" The monster yelled. Connor fired a line arrow that tied up the monsters feet and tripped. Connor charged and started to strike the monster with his bow as hard as he could. The monster flicked it's arm and knocked Connor back like he was nothing. The monster manged to tear apart the steel line cable using just the strength in his legs. Connor went for another arrow but it bounced off the monsters skin. The monster moved slowly Connor started to back up and his hand grazed something.

Looking over it was a tear gas canister one of the swat team must have dropped it. Thinking quick Connor tossed it towards the monster and than took fired an exploding arrow. The explosion was much bigger than even Connor excepted. The Monster was actually hurt a bit as it ran off. But Connor knows he only stopped it for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Connor's jaw snapped to the side as the guy made contact. Two of the guys friends soon joined in helping to throw him down. Connor desperately tried to cover up. Than suddenly they were off him. Connor looked up and saw Roy putting the final guy down with a choke hold. "Come on let's move," Roy ordered pulling Connor up. The shoved through the on looker and ran until they made it back to the safe house. Once Roy was sure they hadn't pulled followed he turned to Connor anger in his eyes. "You really blew it back there," He yelled. "Hey I didn't think his friends would realized what was going on so quick," Connor told him._

" _You didn't think at all! The second you got your chance you started trying to beat heads in," Roy repelled tossing Connor an ice pack for his jaw. "Well what should I have done we needed information." "Lets see you could have eased dropped on them to see what they really know, could have waited and followed one of them so we could keep trailing him until he meets with Wintergreen, or maybe found out that would get in with the group. And you didn't even think with the attack. You were in to public a place had no idea what they guy was carrying and you were sloppy that how he caught you in the mouth," Roy lectured. Connor stayed silent he knew he was right. Now calmer Roy tone lighted a bit. "Hey I had to learn impulse control a lot when I first started. You can't do everything with pure force," Roy says._

Arrow Liar

Connor pulled off his shirt to check the now massive bruise forming on his chest from where the damn thing had managed to hit him. "Well it doesn't feel like you have any broke ribs," Diggle says feeling that part of his body. Connor looked over at his mother he saw how distressed she was. "Mom you ok?" He finally asked. "No Connor I'm not. Last week at this time I was beside in a hospital now I'm seeing you get treated for another injury," She says. Connor pulled on a black t-shirt and walked over to her. "Do you want me to quit being the Green Arrow?" Connor asked. "Yes...No..." Felicity says.

Connor sat in the chair next to her not saying anything. "Connor I'm always going to worry. God knows those five years every time the phone rang in the back of mind I was praying it wasn't some cop or other official calling to say you were dead. And now this is just brings up bad memories of your father especially given..." She stops. "It was injury he got as the Green Arrow that led to his health problems. I know mom. But on those days when I was laid up I would check the news and see armed robbery here, a murder there, a fire set by some freak. This city still needs help," Connor says. Felicity took off her glasses and looked at him. "I know it does but there something more," Felicity says. Diggle comes up to them. "Connor we think this could be a guy your father fought," Diggle says. Connor is about to speak when Dig finishes, "and killed."

They explained the incident with Cyrus Gold and his grave being upended and his body missing. "I'm fighting a zombie?" Connor says when they are done. "We aren't sure. And Connor that is why I'm so worried. That night finding Oliver so close to death was one of the worse of my life," Felicity says. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Mom I understand. But I have to stop this thing. Just not matter what I try it at best slows him down," Connor says.

"I have an idea what about Argus?" Diggle says. "Lyla isn't the director anymore right?" Connor asked. He wasn't opposed but enough people already knew his secret. "No but she has connections," Diggle tells him. "Can we trust those connections enough not to call on a droan strike like they time with Slade Wilson," Felicity says. "Good point," Diggle says. The computer starts to signal. "There's another attack he's on the move this time its a jewelry store," Felicity says. Connor moves to get his bow the injures he's feeling still slow him.

Ginsberg Jewelry

The monsters had some how got a sack and filling it with jewels. Connor beat the police. Connor grabs an exploding arrow but stops when he smells something. "What is it?" Felicity asks. "I can smell gas. He must have reptured the line. I can't use the exploding arrows without potentially..." "Setting off a chain reaction that could kill numerous people," Felicity finishes. "Stay back maybe he won't notice you and just leave he never sticks around," Diggle says. "To late," Connor says as the monster starts to advance towards him. "I hurt you," He screams. Connor starts to fall back as the monsters chases him. Connor running fires a line arrow and than retracts it so he is pulled into the air. Having wrapped it around a street light he flips over it and behind the monster. The monsters has stopped and Connor pulls out two flechettes and runs up to stab him in the back. The monster spins around and Connor ducks under his arm and stabs him in the leg.

Connor backs away but the monster grabs a car and trows it at him. Connor barely manages to avoid getting hit as the car skids to a stop right in front of him. "Green Arrow we got news," Felicity says. "Now its not a good time," Connor says. "The natinoal guard has been dispatched," Felicity says. At second a large military truck pulls up and team jumps up armed with RPG's. Remembering the gas Connor fires his a barrage of Arrows knowing them away. "GAS THERE IS GAS!" Connor yells. The military team opens fire on Connor forcing him to flee. "Connor… Connor?" Felicity yells. Connor had managed to get down to the swearers. "I'm ok… how's the military?" "Being trashed but they didn't set off the gas leak," Diggle says.

 _Connor took once last look at the fake beard and dye job in his hair in a window before putting on the sunglasses and gap and heading out. Each step was deliberate in part due to the pain he still felt from the beat down a few days ago. Arriving back outside the pub he circled the block again and than pay dirt. One of the gang members in fact the one Connor that had caught Connor in the jaw pulled up in a car. He didn't notice Connor just dismissing as another man on the streets of London. Connor faked like he needed to tie his show and placed a tracker on the car the guy had just left. He got up and walked away._

Arrow Liar

"Well that failed nothing I have is strong enough to stop enough," Connor says walking in. "You did manage to stop a few over the top GI Joe's from causing disaster," Felicity says. "So I assume tall purple and ugly got away," Connor says. "Afraid so," She answers. "How does a giant get away so quick?" Diggle asks. "Good question…. Mom pull a map of the city and put the locations of the attacks," Connor says. "Alright," Felicity does showing the four spots. "And the grave yard is there," Connor says pointing at the spot his yes drawn another place. "What do you see?" Diggle asks. "The park all the attacks are close to the park. He must hideout there or something," Connor says. "Only lead we have had," Felicity says. "Dig you up for a light jog tomorrow?" Connor asks.

Oliver Queen Memorial Park The Next Day

Connor lightly jogged as Dig followed. Dig had a gun tucked into his waste band while Connor carried some flechettes. This wasn't about engaging the beast it was about getting information. "Really think he could over here?" Diggle asks as they head off the main path into a more wooded area. "Maybe. I mean it's not like a giant zombie can book a room at Motel 6," Connor says as he notices a knocked over tree. Pulling out the knife Connor moved slowly. There was an old cave that Connor knew the homeless often used to sleep in near.

When they reached the entrance Diggle pulled out his gun. "Stay here no need for both of us to enter the den," Connor says. "Be careful man," Diggle says. "I'm always careful," Connor defends. "That time I had to take you to an ER with burns says different," Diggle jokes. "That was not my fault. That was the beer's fault and I blame Scott we didn't need a bonfire at that party," Connor says recalling a not found incident from his youth. He had been a summer party and been drinking. Dana and he were on a break and he was hitting on some girl from out of town. Some how they would up dancing way to close to the fire and he tripped and fell it. In the end it wasn't that bad. His friends weren't that stupid and called for help. Diggle had shown up and driven him to the ER.

The joking had broken up some of the tension but as he went into the cave he went on high alert. He debated using a flashlight but went against it. There was enough light coming into the cave he could see pretty well. Also he figured a good way to tip the monster off was to flash a light in his eyes. The air was damp and musky but something else lingered death. Connor stopped on something and looked down he was standing on a hand of dead bum. A man killed but having his neck broken. Connor swallowed hard. Moving further down Connor found more bodies. "Dig I think I'm on the right path."

Suddenly he could hear something. Clutching the weapon tighter he made his way down further. "Is that… snoring?" Connor thought. And than he reached a chamber and saw the monster sleeping. Connor back up slowly. Not looking where he was going he stumped over a rock and fell back. Connor's heart caught in his throat worried he had just woken the thing up but he was still sleeping. Getting up he made his way out.

Diggle was outside and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Connor. "He's in there and he must sleep during the day," Connor says. "So we cave it in?" Dig asks. "I don't know if we could. Does Star Labs have any super strong cages?" Connor asks. "Lets see what we can find out," Diggle says.

Later that night just outside the cave

"Can I just say again how I think this is a bad idea," Felicity says working on a tablet. "Noted but we really don't have any other options," Connor says moving his motorcycle in place. "That was a Lyla they are in position but you gotta be quick man," Diggle says. "Well sun is down he should be getting up unless he's now going to sleep for twenty years again," Connor says heading in. "Connor please be careful," Felicity says. "Mom I promise I will be careful as you can be trying to get a giant zombie monster to chase me as you can be," Connor says. This time Connor had light in one hand a sphere in the other. The monster was still asleep. Connor rolled the sphere toward it. He than plugged his ears before a sonic attack went off. The monsters sat up. "Hey Ugly miss me?"

The monster started to chase him. Connor ran quickly and reached the outside. Connor jumped on his bike. "Arrow Man Die!" Took off with the monster chasing him. The monster reached up to grab him but Connor cut an angle and came back the other way. The monster struck a large stone and smashed it. "Hmm to slow," Connor taunted. The monster charged again and Connor rode towards the main entrance. Checking his mirror Connor saw it was getting close so he slammed on the breaks and Monster couldn't slow down and went right past him. The monster stopped and looked back. Connor waived before riding again. "Its' full charged Connor now," Felicity says. Connor head back toward the entrance. He stopped in the center of a large metal pad and parked his bike but not before hitting a button on the console.

Suddenly another Connor appeared on the bike. The monster ran up but once it stepped on the pad electricity shot through it and manged to knock him out. "Got him," Connor says relieve. Quickly A team of Star Lab workers arrived and loaded the monster into a large cage. "Sure that will hold him?" Connor asked. "If it can hold King Shark it should hold him just fine," Dig says. Connor finally let out the breath he had been holding. "How did Barry deal with stuff like this?" Connor asks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Connor over here," Rachel says to him as he enters the bar. "Thanks for the call," He says. "I hope I didn't cross a line," Rachel says. "If you are worried about my mother don't be. Besides I'm sure she be worried as well," Connor says. "I meant calling you about Dana. She's just been here since before I got here and well you see," Rachel says pointing. Connor looks at Dana who is at the bar clearly drunk. Connor moves over to the bar. "Hey it's my ex finance back in a bar. Hell I even think I used to drive you home from here," Dana slurs. "Than you should know what a bad idea it is to be this drunk in public," Connor says. She starts to laugh. "Oh my god you of all people lecturing me on drinking. What's next you talking about keeping your word or not showing up late or forgetting important dates. Or maybe keeping in touch for five year," Dana says.

"You badge is still on the line and this wont' help things," Connor says. She takes another drink. "Oh they offered me back my badge today. Had a hearing and everything," Dana says. "That's great," Connor says. "No Connor as usual you don't get it. My badge not my shield my old badge. I can be back on the force walking a beat," Dana rants bitterly. "Dana you love being a cop. I get it not great but..." "I saved that girl's life. I'm a good detective," Dana says. "I know you did and I know you are. Hey remember Mr. Lance the guy I was named after. He got busted down to walking a beat again and than he saved the city and was a Captain then he was my dad's Deputy Mayor. And when the SCPD sees it's closure rate drop they will be begging you to come back on a detective," Connor says. "I'm done talking drink with me. Bartender get me another Martini and him a scotch and make it good stuff he's rich and buying," Dana says. "No I'm not. Dana you've had enough," Connor says. "Oh your not fun Mr. Queen."

 _Connor walked into Table Salt wearing a suit. He was clearly stressed out. Looking at a table he sees Dana wearing a blue dress her red hair let down with a slight curl. All his stress melted away. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Hey baby," She greets happily. "Hello gorgeous," He replies. He sits down and opens a menu. "So how was your first day working for Queen Smoak?" She asks excitedly. "Long," Connor says. "Well just think someday when you are CEO you can stop by all the grunts and tell them you started out with long days in PR," Dana says. Connor laughs at that. "If Will could he I wouldn't even be allowed to look at the CEO's office," He says._

" _Well maybe once I'm a detective I can trump up some charges on your brother clearing your way," Dana jokes. "Now there is something I want to talk about… your day," Connor says. "My day was calm. Just some parking tickets one case of shop lifting. Some kid stealing candy he actually started to cry," She says. "I wanted to cry having to go through the HR stuff," Connor says. "Poor baby,"She jokes._

"Connor put me down," Dana says he carried over his shoulder out of the bar. "Nah I don't want you to fall again," He tells her as Rachel follow behind with Dana' purse. "I think the bartender want her tab paid," Rachel says. Connor reaches into his wallet and pulls out some money. "Here that should cover it and be a hell of a tip." "Oh so sad another girl following you around like a puppy," Dana says. "She's my mother assistant," Connor says annoyed. "Oh honey go to HR first thing tomorrow," Dana suggest. "Is she normally like this when she drinks?" Rachel asks opening Connor's passenger side door. "I don't know she didn't drink like this before," Connor say putting her in the car. "Thanks for your help. I owe you. She owes you more but I owe you," Connor say. "It's no problem," Rachel says.

Connor drives off. Rachel heads back into to pay Dana's tap and than her own. She quickly leaves out the side entrance. She stops to get her keys of her purse as a Arrow hits her in the shoulder. "AHHH!" She screams in pain.

Dana's Apartment

"What was that song?" Dana asks as Connor leads her into the apartment. "Bad Bad Leroy Brown,"Connor says sarcastically more worried about getting to bed safely. "No that song you sang me that one time. You know the one it had words," Dana says he gets her to the bedroom. "I'll tell you later come on lay down," Connor says. "Things don't change. All these years later trying to get me in bed," She says standing back up. "Trust me this is very different," He says catching her as she's about to fall over. He gets her back in bed and pulls off her shoes. "Hawk why weren't you this sweat before?" She asks looking at him sadly. He goes to her fridge and gets her a water and puts a trash can by her bed. "See your sweat now," Dana says. "I finally grew up," Connor says finally as she drinks some of the water. "Sing me that song you know it's like a Christmas song but not really. You really liked it," Dana says. "Maybe later," Connor says turning to leave. Looking back he see's she's asleep.

He sees a blanket on the coach and gets it to cover her. He looks at the window and sees someone on the fire escape. The person sees him and starts to climb down. Connor opens the window to follow. The person is already on the streets when he gets down there. An arrow is fired at him. Connor catches it but in the time that took the person is gone. He looks down at the arrow in his hands in shock.

Felicity's Office The Next Day

"No Rachel don't worry about it. Just worry about resting up and healing. I can do without my assistant for a while," Felicity says. "You won't have to. Felicity meet Shelia she will be filling in," William says walking in with Wintergreen's' assistant. "I'll call you back… Nice to meet you Felicity Queen. I'm Shelia Graves," she introduces herself. They shake hands and Felicity heads into her office area. A few seconds later Connor walks in. "Do you have an appointment sir?" "Oh Sheila he doesn't need one he's my son," Felicity says sticking her head out. "I'm so sorry," Shelia says. "No problem," Felicity says.

Once they have the door closed Connor pulls the arrow he caught out of the gym bag he's carrying. "Who ever attacked Rachel also went after Dana," Connor says. "Great so a Green Arrow wannabe is out there," William says. "That's a heart," Felicity says pointing at the arrow head. "So?" Connor asks. "Cupid," Felicity says grabbing her tablet. "Oh the crazy mob boss daughter," Williams says. "No that was The Huntress… Cupid was a cop she was convinced the Arrow was her soul mate," Felicity says. "Wait who ever this was moved way to fast to be someone that fought dad," Connor says. "But could it have been a woman?" Felicity asks. "Maybe the light wasn't that good on a fire escape.

"Question… If Cupid was obsessed with the Arrow does that mean who ever this is knows you are the Green Arrow?" William points out. "Or they were targeting Dana and Rachel just got unlucky. Hell I didn't even know Dana was out drinking until Rachel called… Dana found out she isn't' getting her Shield back and I don't want to go into more detail," Connor says. "I'll call Dig and have him keep an eye on Dana," Felicity says. "Thanks, I'm heading to the liar hopefully the arrow is custom enough it can give me lead," Connor says putting it back in the bag before leaving.

Reaching the elevator his phone goes off. "Hello." "Connor its Veronica," reporter Veronica Jackson says. "Hey how you doing?" Connor asks trying to be nice. "Pretty well but are you free right now?" She asks. "Not really an old friend of my dad's in in town." He says firmly. So far he and Veronica had gotten along pretty well but end of the day she was a reporter. "I think it's really important it's the kind of thing to talk about over the phone," She says. Something about the ways she says it convinces him. "Fine meet me at the coffee place across the street from QSI," He says.

" _So for desert I was thinking chocolate lava cake," Connor says. "Don't temp me I'm trying to lose weight before the wedding," Dana says. "Now hold on as someone who has seen you every state of dress and or undress I say you are perfect," Connor says. "Well I'm be more perfect down a few pounds," Dana says. "Well if your not having any I'd be a real jerk if I did," Connor says signally for the waiter to get the check. Why he does that Dana goes to the restroom. Connor's phone pings._

 _Lisa: We need to talk. Are you free tomorrow?_

 _Connor: NO!_

 _Lisa: Please it's important. You don't want me to have to talk to Dana instead._

 _Connor; Alright lunch I'm free._

 _Lisa: Good_

 _Connor deletes the conversation. He looks up and Dana is coming back. She sits down. "Its such a wonderful night you want to go for a walk?" She asks. "What ever you want," He says taking he hand. The phone in his pocket might as well be a bolder around his neck._

Dana's Apartment

The pounding in her head started the second she opened her eyes. It all came flooding back the anger at being demoted. He stupid decision to drink way to much. Than Connor of all people coming to get her out of there. Seeing the water bottle she drank some more it was than she finally realized she was under a blanket. Not just any blanket the one her grandmother had netted for her years before. The one she always wanted when she was under the weather. "Could he actually remembered... It's Connor of course he didn't... except I did call him sweat" Her mental babble feast was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dana slowly gets up. More knocking. "Coming."

Dana checks the peephole and sees some woman she has never seen before. On her guard she opens it. "Dana Logan?" "Yes." "I'm Heather Riley I'm an executive with Palmer Tech," She says sticking her hand out. Dana takes it. "I'm not really much of a tech head," Dana says. "That's fine. What you are is a person know for a good head for investigation," Heather says. "I'm not really in a position to investigate anything but I can..." "Dana I'm not looking for a cop. I want to offer you a job. We heard about you demotion and I can't believe the SCPD would be stupid enough to punish a hero who saved a child," Heather says. "Thanks."

"My company is facing some issues and we need someone who can investigate what is really going on. And I would like to offer you a job," Heather says. "I'm a cop," Dana says. "A cop is bound to a lot of rules," Heather says. "Alright I'm interested in listening to your offer," Dana says. "Good it all starts with a man named Xavier Wintergreen."

Coffee Shop

Connor checked his watch. Maybe he should just call Veronica and tell her couldn't wait anymore. Finally she arrives. She had a file folder with. "Sorry about the wait traffic was heavy. Thank you for meeting with me," She says. "Not to be rude but like I said it's not really good time can we cut to the chase," Connor says. "Alright," She tells him putting the file on the table. Connor doesn't react but when she opens it his heart feels like it's about to jump out his throat. "This is Arturo Marone one of the most infamous mob bosses in the world. This is daughter Madison and why the goatee and sunglasses had the face that is you," Veronica says pointing at a photo.

Connor could tell the photo had to be taken with a long rang lens. Not all that shocking Arturo was always under some kind of surveillance it was just the fact someone could now link him to them. Staying calm he went for the explanation he had prepared. "I get this looks bad. Why I was away I wound up working with a group that's works to free girls from the sex trade," Connor says. She stays silent. "As you no doubt known Marone has his hand in that. I got a job working for him as a body guard to try and see if I could get information," Connor says.

"Except Vincent Muller says Arturo is why he had a meeting with you," Veronica pushes. "Again that tied to the group. I am asking you not to push anymore on this. These do a lot of good and they don't need to have there names and faces dragged into the light," Connor says. "You claim that all you want. The simple truth is there is something big going on here. As a reporter I have to follow up on it. Now I'm willing to listen to the full story. Get out ahead of this," Veronica says. "Back off I'm warning you," Connor says in a tone that sends a chill up her spine before he leaves.

She picks up the file and follows him. "You know I see a good man... That night you made sure I was safe. Yet even with Barrett threatening your mother and shooting your brother when I explained who he was I could see this hint of sympathy for him. I don't think your some mob boss in training Connor but I think you have worked with some dangerous people," She says following him. Connor ignores her. Her phone starts to ring she know the tones is the one she preset for her mother. "Mom?... Who is this..." Connor hears it first the arrow going through the air. He turns just to see Veronica get hit in the leg. On a roof top he sees a figure just moving out of sight.

"Its ok it's ok... It didn't hit a major artery," Connor says checking her leg. "The phone she was on the phone," Veronica says. Connor looks at the phone and sees the call is still ongoing. "Who is this?" "Your secret admire handsome," A female voice says. "If you want a confrontation..." "I want a date but first I need to get rid of all the other women in your life," She says before hanging up.

 _Connor nervously looked around as he knocked on apartment door. It took only a few second for the door to open. She didn't say anything just pulled him into a kiss and led him through a door. He enjoyed the kiss but finally forced himself to pull away. "Lisa you said you wanted to talk," Connor says. He finally notices her outfit or lack there off. She's in a skimpy black silk robe with stockings. Her blonde hair is styled to be kind of big. She's got heavy make up on. He can't help but be turned on. "Oh I'll talk I mean moaning your name over and over again counts right?" She says playfully._

" _This can't keep happening. I'm about to get married to my girlfriend since I was sixteen years old," Connor says. She wraps her arms around him. "Connor I know. And I'm fine with that. We have our fun here and than we go back to our lives," She says kissing him. He wants to pull away but can't bring himself to. She helps him take off his jacket and than undoes his tie. "I love Dana," He says finally backing away. "I know you do. Connor I get what I am. I'm a release valve for you. And your that for me. Out there I have to be the Senator's perfect daughter and you have to be the Queen heir. I can tell how stressed you are working for that company right now. But you gotta make everyone proud and happy. Get married to get perfect Dana. Become a VP ASAP," She says embracing him again. "I wish people could understand," Connor says embracing her. "I do. Now lets have fun," She says before untying the robe. She jumps into his arms and he carries her to the bed._


	12. Chapter 12

Connor walked up to the car John Diggle was in and got in the passenger side. "How is she?" He asked. "She seems fine. Been in her apartment all day. Had some visitor when I first got here. No idea who," Dig says. "Yeah well who ever this new Cupid is she's going to target her again," Connor says. "How is Ms. Jackson?" Dig asks. "In pain but she will live," Connor says. Dig looks and see how tense he is. "You know man you can go knock on the door. Play if off like you are checking her after last night's drinking and not you are worried about another archer," Dig advises him."I want to... But I shouldn't," Connor says. "Why?" Diggle looked at him and Connor wanted to replay but couldn't find the words.

Diggle shook his head. "You know Lyla and I were divorced once right? And I think of all the time I wasted not talking to her. Not telling her that even with all our problems she was it for me," Diggle says. "Dig you weren't stupid enough to no show your wedding," Connor says.

 _Connor walked into the apartment. He puts his keys next to a framed photo of he and Dana with her showing off her ring. Seeing it rips at his heart. "I'm sorry Dana I'm so sorry," He mutter quietly. It doesn't dawn on him the bedroom door is closed even as he opens it and than he's stunned. Standing in the room is Dana in her wedding dress admiring it in the mirror. She and sees him. "Oh my god... I was... you were supposed... it's bad luck," Dana says finally. Its a simple white flowing gown the pools at the bottom. "You look amazing," Connor says. "I couldn't resist trying it on again," Dana says turning around so he can see it._

" _I'm sorry Dana," Connor says. "I should have locked the door. And just so you know bride groom this isn't the full package. Wait till you see the veil and the way I'm doing my hair," Dana says happily taking his hands. "I don't deserve you," Connor says. She cups his face. "You do. You remember that stupid party Kyle Cade had and I was those stupidly tall heel?" She asks. "Yeah you tripped and fell over them," Connor says laughing. "I did and even though we had just had this huge fight because you on your second beer already you came up to me. Scooped me up in those arms and carried me to a bed room to make sure I didn't twist my ankle. That's the man I love and the stupid kid is gone now," Dana says._

 _Connor pulls her into kiss. "He is now," Connor says. "Hey let me change alright," She says pulling away playfully. "Alright... I love you." "Love you too Hawk," She says as he leaves. In the hall Connor looks at himself in a mirror. "And I hate you," He says softly at his reflection._

.

Knock Knock Knock

To Connor and Dig's shock Dana was knocking on the car window. She had manged to get the drop on them. Dig rolled down the window. "Hey guys. Mr. Diggle go home. Connor we need to talk," She says before heading back in. "Well you heard the lady," Diggle says some what amused. Dig watches Connor enter the building and than drives off. Dana lived on the second third floor of the building. She took the stairs. "I wanted to thank you for last night," Dana says once they are in her place. "Same Old Lang Syne," Connor says suddenly and awkwardly. "What?… Oh the song I asked you about," Dana says remembering the question she has asked.

The song was a story of a man that ran into a old girlfriend and had a conversation with old feeling being stirred up. In a way it fit the situation Connor was now in. "So why was Mr. Diggle outside my place? Were you really that worried I would go out day drinking?" Dana says. "You haven't seen the news?" Connor asks. "No…. What happpend?" Dana asks. "Last night Rachel my mother's assistant was attacked and than so was Veronica Jackson," Connor says. "Do the police think it's connected?" "Yes both were attacked with by an archer and both of them were with me…And Dana last night this crazy bitch was here," Connor says. "What?"

Connor points the window. "Right out there on the fire escape. She said something about taking out the women in my life… And the only woman in my life in my heart is you," Connor says losing control as he takes her hands and pleads with her. "Connor slow down… This person has talked to you? Do you now who it is?" She asks shifting into detective mode. "No I don't," Connor says. "Hey Connor I can take care of myself. Don't worry so much," She says. "I"m going to worry because the only reason I've done all this was to protect those I love. And now two innocent people were hurt and are in danger because of me," Connor says. Dana was confused by what he meant all that he's done to protect those he loved. For now though she let it drop.

"Look come to the mansion for a few days. You know my mom is nuts about you she won't mind," Connor says. "No. It was bad enough I had to hide from Zach I'm not about to hide because you think I could be in danger," Dana says. "I don't think Dana I know," Connor says. "If anyone should be hiding it's you Connor. Since you seem to think you are the target..." Dana says when she feels a strange pinch in her neck. Connor feels it two.

"This is to easy," A voice says as both Connor and Dana slump to the floor. Connor looks over and sees a figure wearing a outfit similar to his but much smaller than enter through the window. Connor reaches up and pulls a tranquilizer dart from his neck. Fading fast he touches a button on his watch before passing out.

Hours Later

Connor whole mouth tasted like he had been chewing on copper and cotton. It took him a second to realized he was chained up. A large chain connected to a think bar on a wall on his feet and pair of hand cutff used to secure him over head. Looking around he was in some kind of abandon clothing store. In the center of the room Dana still unconscious was tired to a chair. "Dana..." Connor called out. No response.

"Oh I think she will be out a while. After all you so much bigger and stronger than she is. And that tranq took you out," A voice says. Connor turns and see the archer still masked walking toward him. "Look if it's me you want than let her go please," Connor says. "That is so sweat and she will be gone eventually and than you I can start our date," she taunts. Connor tries to see if he recognize the face. He can't it's to dark along with the hook and mask. He also figured the drugs weren't helping either. "Who are you?" Connor finally asks. "Well lets see I'm a girl in love with the Green Arrow/The Queen Bad Boy who wound up taking up archery herself. Guess the name Cupid fits," She says. "How do you know who I am," Connor says. "Boy your are surprisingly chatty on first date. Don't worry all will be revealed in time," She says.

 _Connor sat at his desk at QSI. William sticks his head in. "Shouldn't you have left by now? I mean bad form to be late for the rehearsal dinner. Don't even think about doing it for the wedding," He jokes. "Yeah the wedding," Connor says. "You ok little brother?" William asks. "Yeah I'm fine just stressed some last second thing came up for the honeymoon," he lies. "Alright well I'm heading out. Don't be late last thing you need to do is give that wonder woman a reason to rethink spending her life with you," William says. Once he's gone Connor looks at letter he is writing_

 _Dear Dana,_

 _I'm so sorry to hurt you like this. But I can't go through with this wedding. The simple truth is I have never been worthy of you. You will be better off without having me in your life. You tried to see the best in me always but sadly there isn't enough of the best in me. Find someone who can be the husband you deserve._

 _Goodbye_

 _Connor_

Arrow Liar

William, Felicity and Diggle are are the computers. "I apologize for ever joke I've made about you sticking a tracker in his shoes," William says. "Damn it," Felicity says as the single comes up empty. "What?" Dig asks. "I can't get anything. It could be any number of things. I'm going to need time," Felicity says setting to work. "Ok well who ever this is didn't kill either Rachel or Veroinca Jackson so he's gotta be alive right," William says more trying convince himself his brother is fine. "He's alive... I know the same reason I knew he was alive those five damn years. A mother just knows," Felicity says typing. William's phone rings he looks down and sees its Wintergreen. "I have take this," He says walking to the elevator.

"Sir," William says. "I wanted to tell you that I am please at how quickly you got Shelia in place," Wintergreen says. "Thank you sir... I have to ask... did you..." "No I have nothing to do with Cupid or Connor's disappearance," Wintergreen says. "I doubt that," William says getting angry. A strange tone plays and he calms down. "Remember your place William. "Now I am admit I do want to be the one to finish your brother off. But Cupid is a free radical and I do admire her quick work so far," Wintergreen says. "Yes sir," William says calm a tremor in his hand.

Back in the liar Felicity is still typing. "Damn it. The single comes up but than gets cut off. Its narrowing in on Connor but its going to take some time," Felicity says. "One thing Connor takes after both you and Oliver is he's a survivor," Dig encourages her.

Old Clothing Store

Connor worked at trying to pull his hands free from cuffs but couldn't move them. Cupid was gone for the moment dealing with something. Dana started to stir. "Dana?" Connor called out. "No so loud… I miss my hangover compared to this. Where the hell are we?" Dana says looking around. "I think it's old clothing store on Phillips. I can't see that well are you chained up or is it rope?" Connor asks. "Chains," Dana says. "Any wiggle room?" "No," Dana says trying. "This is going to suck," Connor says realizing what he has to do. He starts to grunt in clear pain. "What are you doing?" Dana asks worried. "Trying to dislocate my thumb and not scream loud enough that Cupid comes back," Connor says. "Cupid? You are calling her cupid?"

"Well actually I picked up the name. Now Handsome stop trying to hurt yourself. I can hurt her a lot faster than you can get free if you don't stop," Cupid says coming in and actually patting Dana on the head. "No one has to get hurt," Dana says calmly her cop instincts taking over. "Well you do," Cupid says. "Why do I have to get hurt? Did I do something to you?" Dana asks. Cupid laughs mockingly. "Oh cop that is so cute. You are hoping to get me to be an nice and maybe tell you about mommy and daddy never loving me and that jerk boy that beat me right?" Cupid says. "This pretty extreme," Dana says. Cupid laughs and she slaps Dana. "Stop come on you wanted me you got me," Connor says.

Cupid walks up to him. "I know I have you. But I have to get rid of her. I mean that is a big part of it. You never really moved on. Even now I can see it you in your eyes how much you love her," Cupid says. "He doesn't love me he never did," Dana says. Connor feels the air drain out of his lungs out at that. "It's true… You think you love me Connor. But you don't really… I mean after all Lisa Brown. Yes Connor I found out about her after you left," Dana says. "Have you ever thought you were just bad in bed," Cupid taunts. Dana suddenly smiles confusing Cupid.

Dana leaps up and punches her in the face. Dana rubs her wrists. She starts to check Cupid for the keys to Connor's cuffs. "Dana get out of here," Connor says. "Not until I free you," she says. "Be smart get out of here call for backup," Connor says. "I have this handled," Dana says annoyed. "You have no idea where the keys are. I'm going to be fine," Connor says. "You will once I get you out of here." "Why do you even care since I don't love you," Connor says hurt. "You want to do this now," Dana says walking up to him. "No I don't want to do this now. I want you to leave and be safe," He says.

Cupid starts to stir but neither see that. Grabbing the discarded chain she gets up and wraps it around Dana's neck. Dana tries to fight but soon passes out. Cupid kicks her in the ribs. "Change of plans. See I was going let you two have some final goodbye. Let you have closure. But now I have to kill her now," Cupid says. "Don't please. I'm begging you. I will leave with you. I promise you we will go any where you want. There is no need to kill her," Connor says. "See now that is really sweat. You are so driven to protect her. And that is why I have to kill her. How can you take care of me when you are so worried about her. So here is your medicine and I'll take care of her," Cupid says before stabbing Connor with a needle again.

Later

"Are you sure this is the right place?" William asks as Diggle force a door open. "Makes the most sense given the signal Felicity was getting and the fact this store is abandoned," Diggle says. The front of the store is empty so they head to the back and see Connor hanging in the center. They run up to him. "Damn no keys," Diggle says. William finds a ice of metal and picks the cuffs. And frees Connor. "What I'm Oliver Queen's son too?… Is he dead?" "No just drugged hopefully this works," Diggle says pulling a re mixed drink of island herbs and pouring it in Connor's mouth. Suddenly Connor sits up and grabs William by the throat. "Sorry," He says letting him go.

"Its ok Connor lets you back to the lair," William says rubbing his neck. "No she's got Dana and is going to kill her," Connor says standing up. "Alright we brought you a change of clothes," Diggle says tossing a bag with the Arrow outfit to him. "How are you even going to know where she went?" William asks. "Overwatch do you copy," Connor asks turning on the com in his suit. "I do already on checking traffic cams. Find a moving van your location not that long ago," Felicity says. Connor finishes changing into his Arrow Gear. "I got a location where she is… ok she is really twisted," Felicity says before saying the location. "We are coming with you," Diggle says. "No it would raise to many question why you are two are with the Green Arrow…. And Cupid made this personal," Connor says.

" _I can't believe he would do this," Felicity says looking at the letter and than to William than back to the letter. "I can't get him to pick up," William says. "We can't put it off any longer I'm going to tell her," Felicity says heading room for the bridal room. She knocks. "Come in," Dana calls out. Felicity enters and sees Dana in her dress ready to go. "Mrs. Queen… this isn't the part where you try to talk me out of it. Saying I'm not good enough for your son is it like some bad soap is it?" Dana jokes. "Dana you are the girl I dreamed my son would fall in love with. Someone good and kind… I'm just sorry..." She says handing her the letter. Dana stays silent but a furry builds in her but its the tears the come first. Falling from her eyes splashing on the paper._

Dana was tied up in the event hall she was supposed to marry Connor in years ago. "Tell me why Connor?" Dana asks Cupid who is going through a bag. "Because he's my soul mate," Cupid says. "Ask a stupid question," Dana says out loud. "You are actually kind of funny. Maybe we could have been friends in some other timeline," Cupid says. "What like if Connor had meet you first and fallen for you at sixteen," Dana says. A loud thud is heard. "Oh it's play time," Cupid says happily.

Glass from a sky light breaks and the Green Arrow jumps down to the floor. His bow loaded he points it at Cupid. "You have have once chance to surrender," his disguised voice says. "You look a little shaky sure you can make that shot?" Cupid asks. The Arrow stayed silent. "Besides you can catch me or stop the bomb," Cupid says pointing at the bag before running off. Connor runs to the bad and sees a timer at ten seconds. Knowing there is no time he jumps on Dana knocking her and the chair and to the ground to try and cover her. Suddenly he feels something light hitting him. "A confetti bomb," The Arrow says even with the changer on his sounds shocked.

Connor gets up and cuts her free from the tape used to secure her this time. "Thank you," Dana says rubbing her wrists. "Get out of here I will take care of Cupid," He says. "Wait Connor Queen she has him..." "He's safe," The Arrow says "Not that safe," Cupid yells returning and firing an arrow at Dana. Connor catches it just inches from her face. Grapping fecette he throws it at her but she avoids it. She taunts him to chase her. "Be careful," Dana yelling after him.

The venue was near the water and even had a small dock. Cupid reached a but was cut off by an arrow in her path. "You win sweat heart come get you reward," She taunts. "This isn't some kind of a joke," The Arrow yells loading another arrow. "Oh I know it's no joke. Its just a bit of play though and well playtime is over so I have to leave," Cupid says. "The only place you are going is to rubber room," Connor says stepping toward her. "Been there done that… Besides do you really want me telling all those doctors and cops and DA's Connor Queen is the Green Arrow?" "I doubt people would listen to the crazy woman. And I have way to protect my idnety," Connor says.

"Oh pretty boy I'm sure you do. You have such a nice big brain to go along with the muscles and six pack. But You have very important work do after all Wintergreen still has people out there," She says. "How do you know all this," Connor says stunned. "Oh let me show you," She says pulling down her mask. Connor drops the bow in shock. "I knew my face would draw a reaction… Ta ta for now handsome," She says getting on the boat but not before blowing him a kiss. "Connor what is going on?" Felicity asks on the com. "She got away," Connor lies.

QSI Felicity Office

Shelia was there late claiming she needed to do some work for Mrs. Queen. She was on a compture and smiling evilly. Picking up her phone she called Wintergreen. "I found it," She says. "Perfect. Star City shall burn as its Royal Family dies," He says.

Queen Mansion Connor's Room

Connor was in bed sleeping after yet another long night. Someone knocks at his door. "Go away," Connor calls half asleep. More knocking. "Will if that you I swear one arrow is all I need," Connor says opening the door and seeing Dana. "Oh hi," He says finally. "Can I come in," Dana says. "Sure." He steps aside and only than it dawn on him to check nothing Arrow related was left out. "So strange night," Dana says. "You can say that again," Connor says. "Connor any idea who she was?" Dana asks. "None," He lies. "I'm sorry about some of the things I said," She finally says after a long pause. "Some?" He asks getting angry.

"Connor you have to admit it's hard to buy I was the great love of you life everything consider," She says. "You know I don't think we need to talk about this," Connor says. "And that's the problem Connor you never want to talk. Hell most still have no idea what really happened all those years you were gone," She says. "What happened was I needed to grow up. What happened was I spent five years trying to be better. What happened was I spent five years replaying out last kiss in my mind," Connor lets slip. "Our last kiss?"She says.

"It was in the lobby of the building. You had to get to work and I was going to be late. I went to peck you on the check. Than held onto my hand and we just closed in," Connor says looking into her eyes. "I had forgotten that," Dana says her tone shifting. He takes her hand. "Its all I had for five years. Even at the loneliest nights I could call that back up," He says there hands locking. "Why didn't you try to get in contact with me?" She asks. "I didn't have a phone and I would try to write a letter but than I would cower out. Because I was scared of what you would say or worse hurting you again," He says. She than leans up and kisses him. For first time in five years Connor felt whole again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A laboratory

"Mr. Queen we weren't aware you were coming in?" A male scientist says walking up to William who is flanked by Wintergreen and a small team of people. "Walter I'm sorry about this it's very last minute," William says. "What is sir?" Walter asks. "We need to move the centrifuge out here," William says. "Mr. Queen that is easier said that done. Why does is even need to be done?" William feels a tick in hand. "Mr. Wintergreen over hear is partnering up with us on a new project but it would be better to move it to his location," William says. Walter is trying to stay calm. "A single project sir? We are working on several that require it," Walter insists. "Walter I'm the boss do it or your fired," William says. Wintergreen smirks one step closer to his plan.

 _Roy and Connor stood on a roof top both wearing masks. "Stick to the plan we want to take Sanchez alive," Roy says. Connor gives a thumbs up. He didn't need to be told. Sanchez actually knew exactly what Wintergreen had planned. Get him this could all be over. Roy turned his attention to a tank of gas at his feet. "This won't KO them but it will slow them down," He says turning it on. Connor took a deep breath and checked the gas masks he was about to put on again. Roy put on his his and held up five fingers started the count down. On one he smashed the window and they jumped into the building._

 _Gunshots rang out but Roy was right the gas slowed them down. Connor easily kicked the gun from one person hand and than judo tossed him into another. Roy meanwhile easily took out a few other guard. Sanchez was greeting ready to make some kind of drug deal but due to the high quietly of his stuff only wanted his best men around. Sanchez started to run when Connor jumped over box and tackled him. Roy jumped on him as well and put Sanchez in a choke hold until he stopped moving. Not time to spare they grabbed him and made there way outside and tossed him to a waiting van. Roy drove while Connor used zip cuffs to secure him._

 _Connor pulled off his gas masks but still had the domino masks on. "Its over," Connor thinks. "After all this my family is safe." He bites back a smile. Roy would no doubt declare "Not over yet" before to long. "SHIT!" Roy suddenly yelled. Connor never knew what exactly happened but the van was flipping. Connor smacked his head and was badly dazed. Once the van stopped its roll he heard it first. The door to the back opening than he felt it two arms pulling him out of the fan. "Target two acquired," A voice says._

"We have a car coming on on the left side," Felicity says over the comm. Connor was by a small airport. In recent weeks a number of medical supplies that were supposed to be used for outreach in the Glades had been stolen. "Well well well if it isn't my old buddy Vincent Muller," Connor says. Muller got out the backseat and walked up to the men loading the truck. "This is to easy," Muller said to one of his men who had a large case with him. "So that's it they just pay the men loading the truck and the case is reported stolen later," Felicity says. "No middle man," Connor notes. Connor had to fight to urge to break it up now. The real key was finding out what Muller was doing with the stuff.

Muller was back in his car driven by his driver/bodyguard. Connor took out an fecheet and aimed. It hit the front side left tire and than another got the left back. The leaks were just right not to fast not to slow. The car stopped in a back alley and the bodyguard got out to check. Connor had been following by leading the rooftops. Loading a tranquilizer arrow he fired and got the man who fell over. Muller got of the care his glock drawn. Connor used a fire escape and came down behind him in the shadows a kick sent the glock flying and left hook dropped Muller.

"Vincent Muller you have failed this city," The Green Arrow said his voice disguised. "Hey we can make a deal," Muller begged. "The only deal is you tell me what you want with medical supplies," Connor demanded picking the man up by the collar. "An assooinate wants them," He claims. "I'm not well known for patience so stop start talking," Green Arrow screamed. "All I know is Wintergreen has something massive planned it involves Vertigo," Muller pleads. "You really think I believe that a man like you is just trusting? I'm not that stupid," Green Arrow threatened.

"He doesn't want to sell it… He wants to dose everyone," Muller finally gives up. "Thank you… by the way Wintergreen is dead but you are still a moron," Connor says before striking Muller again before shooting line and taking off. "Did he really just say Wintergreen's people want to expose everyone in Star City with Vertigo?" Felicity asks. "Sounds like it," Connor says.

"Okay Mayweatehr had ax to grind against you father. So I could see him being crazy enough to want to do that. But why would his people still carry out that plan?" Felicity asks. "Maybe hold the city for ransom. "Could be or maybe they are just a bunch of pyshcos that want to just see the world burn," Felicity says.

Wintergreen's Office

Dana pushed the fake glasses she was wearing back up her noise. She had taken the new job for Palmer Tech looking into the man trying force a takeover. She had taken a job under a fake name with the cleaning crew at HQ Investments. After a bit of wheeling and dealing she had manged to get to clean Xavier Wintergreen's office. Making her way in she had to be very careful. The desk was clear of course. She hard excepted to talk in and find evil files on the desk. She actually did clean the office nothing could be out of place while dusting she managed to place small but on the computer tower. Step one complete. If this thing worked the way Palmer Tech said it would she could access a lot of info when she got home.

 _The world was spinning at least that's Connor felt. He could feel dry blood on his face. "Well you are awake," A voice said. Connor looked up and realized he was in a cell. Getting up he walked toward the door when the person stood. "Where's Roy?" Connor asked. "Mr. Harper is none of your concern Mr. Queen," The person told him. "So you must not work for Wintergreen if I'm not dead yet," Connor says. "No Mr. Wintergreen and I have no connections. And I assure you are agendas do not over lap." Connor rolled his eye at that. "Oh I get it you attacked the van I was in and locked me up to keep me safe. My Grandma Donna had the same thing happen to her once," Connor says._

" _Mr. Queen I want to offer you a deal." He stayed silent it not like he could just yell no deal and they would open the door and let him go. "I want you to bring down Arturo Marone and when you do I will give you all the information I have on Wintergreen." "Where is Roy?" Connor says again. "Mr. Haper has his own debts to pay. You on the other hand have a chance to get something rare an IOU from a powerful..." "Snake in the grass. Let's not pretend you are a friend or known for charity. Hell I'm sure this Arturo did something to piss you off," Connor says. "I give you credit Mr. Queen you don't put up with much bullshit. So yes your right. This isn't charity and Marone did piss me off. So either work with me or rot in this cell. I have you in checkmate!"_

Queen Mansion Next Day

"So what is this thing again?" Connor asks. "Its a way for the mayor to butter me up so I will give more money to something he wants done or his campaign," Felicity says. "Its a huge honor," William says. "You are just saying that because you want the mayor to approve something you want built for QSI," Connor says. "Felicity you have done a lot for this city. Hell more than dad actually did. It long over due you got business person of the year," William says. "I don't give to charity for awards. But hey if they want serve so good food and give me something why not," Felicity says taking a bite of her breakfast. William and Felicity share a look. "Oh no what?" Connor says.

"Well Connor usually the reception has someone give a speech in there honor," William says. "And I want it to be you," Felicity says. "Oh hell no. I hate speaking in public. I will go I will even wear suit or a tux but no speech. I mean come on mom much better options than well me," Connor says. Felicity can see the real issue and singles for William to leave. "You know you won't embarrass me," She says. "Mom I am an embarrassment. You, Will, Aunt Thea, Diggle, and I assume Lyla all know the truth about me. Most people though they still think of me as Convict Queen," Connor says. Felicity hated that nickname. IT had been given by of all people Susan Williams after one of Connor's arrests and had stuck.

"Than show people you have grown up. You have been home four months now but outside of being the Green Arrow and few things here or you barely leave the house. Let people see that Connor Queen isn't a..." "Convict. How long does the speech have to be?" Connor asks. "Not that long... I'm sure Dana would help you," Felicity says smiling. "I ah don't know what your talking about," Connor says. Felicity laughs. "Oh sure the staff didn't see Dana in your room kissing you. And you haven't been sneaking over to her place at night. And you two haven't decided to take it slow and figure out what you really feel," Felicity says. "You hacked my e-mail didn't you," Connor says. "Maybe to be fair your password is way to easy. I mean as my son you should know better," Felicity says smiling. "Just don't threaten to disown me because I told you I thought Bloodsport was better than Star Wars," Connor joked.

 _Connor paced back and forth in his cell. At his best estimate he had been awake two hours and been left alone for at least ninety minutes. He knew he was being watched so trying to pick the cell lock was useless besides he had no tools. The cut on his face had stopped bleeding finally he figured he was going to get a nasty scar. The door to and blond haired man entered. Connor stayed silent. "Mr. Queen did you need anything," he says. "Let's see I could go for a orange soda maybe a deep dish pepperoni pizza my old and oh yeah if you get a second be a lamb and open the door," Connor says. The man held up a bottle of water. "This will have to do. We do have some warm Diet Cokes some where," he says putting the water through a slot. Connor checked it out. The bottle appeared to be unopened._

" _Of course I understand if you aren't that trusting. For what its worth several of us didn't like how you brought in." "Yeah given who was waiting when I woke up I really doubt buy any type of sympathy," Connor says. "What if I gave a you phone to call your mother and let her know you are a live," He says. Connor flinched at that. He had wanted to call his mother, William, Dana, and so many others. He dreamed about letting them know he wasn't that stupid kid. Roy had made it clear it was a not going to happen. Could this be why? Could these people have been after Roy or him this whole time? "Let me guess you are the good cop. Here to be my buddy. Well buddy where is Roy?" The man just turned and left._

Dana's Apartment

Dana was waiting for the software she had planted to work. Once it was she had full access to anything on his computer. Her early research hadn't turned up much. Xavier Wintergreen had been born and raised in New York City. He had been raising up the ranks in the business world mostly in New York. The guy appeared clean a little to clean. Nothing not parking tickets, no DUI's not even a bad deal some where in the past. The software finally finished loading. She quickly went to work and was stunned by what she found.

Across town

"Here it is sir," A man says walking up to Wintergreen and handing him a test tube. "At long last after all these years of planning," Wintergreen says. "When we have a enough we will being the mix with the vertigo," the man says. "And than the fireworks begin," Wintergreen says looking at the tube like it's the most beautiful sight ever.

 _Connor looked at the water in his hand. He wasn't sure what they doing but the air felt dryer. He really could go for a drink. But he didn't trust these people Sure the bottled looked sealed and untouched. Like the kind he could go and buy almost any where. But he just couldn't trust it so he put it down. "How long have I been in here?" Connor thought maybe four hours since he woke up but before that go only knows. He got up off the small cot and paced again this time pressing on the door. No give. "Think Connor... You gotta find a way to have them let you out. At least that would be something," He thinks._

 _As much he hates it he knows what he has to do. "Hey I'm ready to talk," Connor yells out figuring someone is listening or watching him. He counts no need to come off desperate. Give it till at least one hundred he figured. "I'm ready to talk alright," He yells one time. Suddenly he hear a gasp of air as the cell door opens. "Take the water if wanted to drug you we would just gas you," A voice says. He takes the water but still doesn't drink it. He head for the door and walks out. The blonde guy is waiting for him. "Glade to see you are coming to you senses Connor. Don't do anything stupid though I mean you have no idea where you are even you could open a door and walk into a firing squad for all you know," he says._

 _He leads him down a corner to a room with a table. The person from when he first woke up is there. The smug look is enough to make Connor leap into the air and attack. "Mr. Queen judging by you ongoing resentment I guess you know who I am but let me introduce myself anyway. I am Checkmate Director Amanda Waller."_

Dana's Apartment

"Thanks for coming over," She says as William comes in. "No problem you sounded really worried on the phone," He says. "I have a reason to be… How long have you been working with Xavier Wintergreen to take over QSI?" She asks bluntly that had been her style on the force no buttering up just right to the truth right to the facts. William's hand ticks. "I don't know what you are talking about. Xavier is a good friend but we aren't..." "Cut the crap William. Don't act like you are some innocent by stander always loyal to the family. You already tried to oust Felicity once," Dana says. "Dana calm down it's me William. William who has known since you were sixteen. William the guy drove came to pick you and Connor up when he ran out of gas on your third date. William the guy that loaned you money when you were eighteen to buy Connor a nice Christmas present," William tells her.

She picks up a stack of documents she had printed out. "The for William buying up outstanding QSI stock. The William who tipped off Wintergreen to an issue with a key board member. The William writing an internal memo pointing out how much time Felicity has missed at the office lately," Dana says. "Will you take a few seconds to think. This is a chance of a lifetime. And you need to keep in mind that I'm the one that will wind up running QSI. Felicity can't do it forever and Connor will never take an interest in the business," William yells.

"And Xavier Wintergreen is just going to let you take over all three companies?" "He has his reasons," William says. "And what are yours or than wanting something?" Dana asks. "My reasons are my own," William says. "William I am not going to sit on this," Dana says. "Don't threaten me," William says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" _Do you want to go over the plane again?" The blonde haired guy who had told Connor to call him Joe says. "No but you are going to make me any way. Step 1 go into cafe, step 2 wait for the guys to show, step 3 "protect" the girl," Connor says doing air quotes before going on. "Step 4 flatter Marone step 5 get hired." "That pretty much it. Now the team will..." "Have blanks and you have a person planted to fake die. I know. Of course given what I know about Waller I wouldn't trust her not to actually kill some guy. I mean she did some how come back from a head shot to run another secret spy ring," Connor says. "Believe it or not you are doing the world a favor taking out Marone," Joe says. "The right thing done for the wrong reason," Connor mumbles._

 _Joe hands him an ear piece that Connor puts in. With one final nod Connor gets out of the van and head for the cafe. Before heading in he takes look at his reflection in the mirror his beard was shaven his hair cut. The white t-shirt and jeans along with a guide book made him look like any dopey American tourist in Italy. Heading in he made it a point not to look at the twenty year old beauty off in a booth. She was the target Madison Marone the only known child to her mob boss father. Seems she and Daddy were spending the summer in the old country. She had met up with some friends and had gone shopping. From the photos he had seen she looked like an innocent kid. Did she know who her father was? Was she in denial or did she simply not care?_

 _At the counter the person asked what he wanted in Italian. "Ah English?" Connor asked earning a sign from Joe's partner Casey. At least Joe tried to be a decent guy Casey was an asshole. He was upset since he knew Connor could speak some Italian. The server asked again in English and Connor got a scone and coffee. "Why the hell did you want it in English don't draw attention to yourself," Casey warned. Really? This guy was pissed because Connor playing a tourist was playing dumb. "Be ready they are coming in now," Joe says. On cue three guys entered the cafe. They head to a table and not so kindly asked the people sitting there to leave._

Queen Mansion

Connor was sitting a desk thinking about of things. "Mr. Connor you have a visitor," one of the maids says. "Who?" "Me kiddo," Thea says coming into the room as the maid leaves. They hug quickly. "Mom didn't tell you coming into town," Connor says. "Its kind of surprise and a confrontation," Thea says. "With who?" Connor asks. "You... I know I left town pretty quick last time when you told us all about you being the Green Arrow and Roy," Thea says. Connor sucks in a breath. He figured this was coming at some point. "Go ahead anything you want to know," Connor says. "Did he ever talk about me... I can't believe that is what I am asking its just been..." "Yeah he did. He told me how much he loved you how much he missed you. How much he wished you were happy," Connor says. Thea smiles sadly at that.

"Why didn't he ever try to come back? Oliver and I we manged to work out a pardon for him," She asks. Connor holds up one finger and quickly heads to his room he comes back down with an envelop. "He wrote this for you. I didn't get a chance to give it to you last time. I think it will answer a lot more questions than I ever could," Connor says. Her hand trembles as she takes it.

Dana's Apartment

"William calm down," Dana says having never seen this look in his eyes before. "No you don't get it Dana. Lives are on the line here," William says. "Lives?" "I gotta go. Dana just forget everything. Xavier Wintergreen is not the guy you want to mess with," William says his hand shaking again. Dana sees it. "William is he blackmailing you or something?" Dana asks. "Dana just drop it," William pleads. "I can't. I have a job to do," Dana says. "So do I its looking out for the best interest of Queen Smoak," William claims.

Dana can't believe how unnerved he looks. "William because we have friends a long time I will give you a day to tell Connor and Felicity." William doesn't respond instead he just turns and walks out the door. William practically runs down to his car. He feels this urge to get on the phone. "No please no... I don't want Dana to get hurt," He says out loud. Still some compels him to call Wintergreen.

Later that night

Dana opens the door and find Connor there with a Pizza box. "Oh right we had plans for tonight?" She says. "Right... I mean it's a bad time I can go," Connor says clearly nervous. "Yes... I mean no. Its just been a long day with work and it slipped my mind and it's just so awkward," Dana says. "Yeah there really aren't many tips for starting to date you ex-fiance again except DON'T!" Connor says. "Come on in," She says. "So how is the new job going?" Connor asks. Dana doesn't want to tell the truth given he's clearly not in a bad mode. "Better question how is your job hunt going?" "Its going no where. I haven't had a job in years and I have no desire to work ever again," He says. The truth is he has no idea how his father ran a night club, or acted as CEO or was the freaking mayor all those years he was the Arrow/Green Arrow. Most days Connor was exhausted and that wasn't counting days he took a beating in the mask.

"Connor you have been back for months. You have to do something with the time," Dana scolds. "I do plenty its called living off my trust fund and stock options," Connor says. "Maybe you should take more of an interest in QSI," Dana says her thoughts again turning to William. "QSI is fine. My mom's dong great and William won't need my help when its time to take over," Connor says. "Connor, William might not be the person you think he is," Dana says. Connor picks up on her unease. "I know he's not perfect. Hell I wanted to punch him the face when I heard he sued mom while I was gone. End of the day's my big brother and I know..." Connor's phone starts to ring. He checks it and sees it's Felicity. He signals for one second.

"Hey I need you to get to the liar NOW! Something huge is going on. I think its tied to the whole Wintergreen mess," Felicity says. Connor stands up about to go into full Arrow mode when he remember where he's at. "Oh my god... I'll be right there mom... I love you..." Connor says awkwardly. "What's up?" "Mom went out to eat with Aunt Thea and Dig turns out they tried a new place the put nuts in her salad. She's on her way to hospital I gotta go," Connor says thinking it's a perfect excuse. "I'll go with you," Dana says standing up and getting her coat. "NO!" He yells to harshly. "I mean its not necessary. You know how they are family only and my mom's going to be fine she already had her epi pen. It's just I gotta go more for own mind than anything else," Connor says. "Alright," Dana says knowing something more is going on.

 _Madison Marone stood up grabbing her shopping bags. She was talking about some other plans she had for the day. The biggest off the goons got out of his seat. "Madison Marone I need you to come with me," he says. "Excuse me?" She says very confused. "Just move," He says showing her a gun he had tucked in his belt. The other two have stood up now. "Look what ever is going on..." "Step back," Two men say bursting in. They have to be her guards. Joe never said anything about this. Two shots are fired clearly right to the head. Connor is stunned. This wasn't the plan. The girls are screaming as the goons grab Madison._

 _Connor picks up the coffee he was drinking and tosses it one of the guy's face before kicking another one in the head. "You should mind your own business," The final guy says pointing the gun at Connor. Connor manages to take the gun from him and he runs off. "Its okay you are alright now," Connor says looking at the scared girl he just "saved." He new full well she wasn't alright not as long as Amanda Waller was involved._

QSI Main Lobby

"Sir stop or I will be forced to call the cops," A guard says as Connor is about to jump over a divider. Connor is about to say something when Shelia the woman filling in as his mother assistant arrives. "It's alright Charles the boss says he's cleared," she says. The guard opens the divider and Connor ignores him as he head for the elevator. "Thank you," Connor says passing Shelia. "Oh your welcome," She says smiling evilly behind him. It felt like it took the elevator forever to reach the executive level. Connor actually runs to his mother's office.

When he finally gets there he sees his mother putting things into a box. "Mom what is going on?" Connor says he can tell she is upset. It looks like she is about to cry. She stay silent instead she runs her hands over her CEO nameplate. "Mom?" He says softly getting worried.

William walks in. "Felicity please listen..." "Get out!" She yells. "I know you upset with me," William says. "Oh why would she be upset William you just stabbed her in the back again," Thea says coming in with another box. "Time out! Someone explain what is going on. Mom why are you set upset?" Connor asks. "Go ahead William you wanted the be in charge now you can explain it to a share holder," Felicity says.

"I had no other choice... Felicity this company needs a full time leader and you haven't been that for the last year. Even before Connor came home you were spending less time here," William defends. It dawns on Connor what is happening. His brother has once again made a move to take over. He doesn't think just reacts and shoves him. "You sued her again?" Connor yells. "Oh no he did worse than that? He called a board meeting tonight and some how got three thirds of the board to vote Felicity out and him in. As of right now William is the CEO of Queen Smoak Industries," Thea says not hiding her own anger and disappointment. "I did what needed to be done," William says.

"You know the really sad part William... I was planning to announce my retirement at the award ceremony. I want you to run this place. I want you to lead this company. Because I thought you had earned it. But now I see you aren't the kind of man I thought you were or the kind of many your father would want you to be," Felicity says. "That's a low blow," William says. "Do you not get it William. You hurt her!" Connor says. "You want to talk hurt? You leave for five years take not interest in this company or family. We don't' even know if you even know if you're alive or dead. And you come back to play dress up. Don't act like you have any idea what goes on in this business," William yells losing his own temper and shoving Connor. "No Connor don't," Felicity pleads seeing her son is making a fist. William leaves. "Can we just pack up quickly," Felicity says.

" _Madison my angel," A strong male voice says entering the cafe. The cops were already there. "Daddy," the girl says running up to man. Connor can't stop looking at the two dead body guards. Finally after a few minutes Arturo Marone walks up to Connor. "Young man I understand I owe my daughter's life to you._

Dana's Apartment

"Is your mom alright?" Dana asks opening the door to Connor who looks almost shell shocked at her door. "No... I lied earlier. I'm sorry I just thought something else was happening," Connor says. "What really happened?" She asks as he sits down in a chair. "My brother showed he can be a real bastard," Connor says. She doesn't say anything she wants him to explain. "He some how manged to get the board to vote my mother out. He took the company she founded with my father away from her," He says. "I'm sorry," Dana says no regretting giving William time. Instead all she did was cause him to move his plans up.

"And he doesn't even seem all that sorry. He couldn't even be honest about it," Connor says. "I'm sure he thinks he was doing the right thing," Dana tells him taking his hand. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions... I've had a lot of lies over the years. I'm sick of them... Dana I need to tell you something a lot of somethings..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **Note- Sorry it took so long to get this up. Honestly this chapter had issues coming together. I had to rewrite it a few times even really chaining the idea I had at first. Also this chapter starts us heading to final battle between Connor and Wintergreen. Now I do plain for a sequel so dot' think "Wait what about _ you haven't addressed that yet"**_

 _ **To everyone reading this thank you. And if you don't mind leave a review**_

"A lot of somethings," Connor says. "Go ahead Connor," Dana says. She takes his hand and squeezes it. "I've wanted to tell you this for so long. I left because I hadn't the person I was. I stayed gone to become the person I needed to be to save..." His phone starts to go off. Second time tonight his mother had interrupted him. "I understand," Dana says full aware that he should be a son first and foremost tonight. "Look sorry to do this again. But a military transports is fighting off a hijacking just outside of town... I think it's a code green," Felicity says. "I'll be right there," Connor says. "Again I understand," Dana says. "Look I promise I will tell you all the somethings when I get a chance," Connor says.

Highway Just Outside of Star City

His plan had been to talk about the island and than show her he was The Arrow. So much so he actually had part of the costume on under his regular clothes. The good news was it made for a quick change. Riding his motorcycle toward the location he was stunned to see a huge truck turned over. Two solders lay in the road badly hurt. "He did this to us," One says in pain. "Who?" "The guy in the mask," the solder says before starting to cough badly. "Did he have a bomb or an RPG?" Connor asks the man. The man keeps coughing.

The other man starts to move. "He got the cargo," he says. "What were you carrying?" Connor asks already knowing it had to be bad. "We don't know command wanted it kept quite," The solder says. Connor cursed under his breath. This was getting worse and worse."How many people did he have with him?" "He was alone. One guy did this only help he he had was truck driver," the first solder says finally. "One guy?" Connor says stunned. That just couldn't be right. Yet growing in the world he had he knew it very well could be.

Arrow Liar

"So we are sure ARGUS has Cyrus Gold or who ever tall dark and ugly was under lock and key?" Connor asks. "Yes which means we might have another super strong person out there. And they could have a missile now," Felicity says. "If we find out there target is QSI I'm tempted to let him do it," Connor jokes. Felicity gives him the not funny look he often got as a kid when he's joke were in poor taste. Sitting down in chair next to her he felt really tired. But he also saw she was even worse. Thea stood off to the side as if waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm sorry mom you have done so much to help me and now it cost you your company," Connor says. "Its actually not the first company I've lost. It's that fact William did it that bothers me. I love him like a son. Just can't believe things got this bad between us," Felicity says.

 _Connor stood outside a large mansion door. "Here goes nothing," he thought as he knocked. To his shock Madison opened the door. "Hi how are you?" She asks. "I'm great... how about you?" he asks. "Look I'm sorry about this. I know you didn't want a reward but my dad is pushy sometimes," She says. "Its fine besides I rarely get a home cooked meal," Connor says entering. This was all part of the operation. Malone was a foodie. So as he his reward Connor had asked if he could get into a great restaurant. Instead the man had invited him to his home. "My chiefs the best after all, He declared._

 _That had been checkmates opening. Have a someone try to break in and again go after Madison. Once again Connor could play hero. Further earning Marone's trust. "Ah there you are my boy... Madison did those idiot guards let you open the door?" The switch in tone stunned even Connor who had been told over and over again what he was like. "Daddy the ones up front knew it was Connor coming in," The girl said. "You know I just worry.. You are all I truly value," He said. Connor's mind was drawn somewhere else. To his own father. Oliver Queen for his faults had been a good man. And Connor knew that Arturo Marone for what ever redeeming quailtes he had was an evil one. But one thing was clear just like Oliver he had loved his child._

Wintergreen's Office

"I have to admit I was very annoyed that Dana Logan found out my plans," Wintergreen says putting his armor back in the hidden case he used to store it. "I can still have someone take her out," Shelia says. "If anything I should send her a thank you card. QSI is in my control the Mirakuo is being produced and now e have the means to distrupte all due to the army moving the transport route," Wintergreen says. "Are you saying it's time to move to the final stage sir?" Shelia asks. "Yes I am. And I've finally decided how to handle Connor Queen," Wintergreen says.

"If I may sir I still think we should unveil some of his crimes have him arrested. Than let one of the agents slip into prison and kill him," Shelia says. "Where would the fun be in that?" Wintergreen asks. "Sir there is a chance he could stop you." "Not likely. I will give him credit he's shown to be more of an issue than I ever thought. So much so I know he has to be taken care of before I can get to the rest of his family. But he will never stop me," Wintergreen says picking up his phone. "Mr. Diggle it's time."

Arrow Liar

Diggle walked in the liar and saw Thea at at the computer. "Where are Connor and Felicity?" He asks. "I sent them both home. I think last night they got negative five minutes of sleep. I swear its almost freaking how familiar this all is," Thea says. "Yeah the Queen family trying to save the city. Some big threat out there wanting to destroy it. I'm sorry Thea..." Diggle says pulling out a gun. "Dig?" She asks not believing what she is seeing. This is John Diggle her brother's best friend. A man that might have been her brother. "Months ago I got this offer to work for this CEO. Name was Xavier Wintergreen. As I was going into this office I felt this pinch on my neck. When I woke up something had changed," He says.

"Changed how?" "I don't really know. I mean I am still John Diggle. I have all my memories. But what ever he tells me to do I have to do," Diggle says his hand shaking. "Diggle you can fight this," Thea says. "I have tried Thea. That night I got home and Lyla was in the living room and I tired to tell her everything. I couldn't. So many times I've tried to open my mouth no matter what I can't," Diggle says. "John just put down the gun and talk to me. It's Thea." He aims and fires.

Queen Mansion

After a few hours of sleep Connor felt better. Exiting his the bathroom after a show one of the maids came up to him. She was clearly uneasy. "Mr. Connor, Mr. William is here and would like to speak with you and your mother," She says. "My mother is still resting. I will deal with my brother. Take the rest of the night off. I don't want you to hear all the yelling," Connor says. "Yes sir." Connor headed to the living room and sees him there with another man.

"What did you come to take the estate from her as well?" Connor says. "I understand why you are mad at me," William says. Connor looks his brother in the eyes. "Clearly you don't. If you even remotely understood you wouldn't be here unless it was on you knees begging for forgiveness and to return the company," Connor says. "Well that won't be happening," Williams' guest says. "I'm sorry who are you?" Connor says annoyed. "Xavier we've met before but it was a while ago," Wintergreen says. "Right, look William why are you here?" "I bet if your father were alive he would heat broken to hear you speak to William like that," Wintergreen prods. Connor fight the urge to slug the guy in the mouth.

"Xavier please," William says. "Very well," Wintergreen says.

"What is going on down here?" Felicity asks coming down the stairs. "Its nothing Mom, William and his buddy were just leaving," Connor says. "Mrs. Queen I'm sorry to disrupt you at home. But I hate such an awful breach has been opened in your family when it's all my fault," Wintergreen says. "I'm afraid I don't understand," Felicity says entering the room.

The next moment was the most shocking of Connor's life which was saying something. William pulled Felicity into him and held a knife to her neck. "Will?" Connor asked stunned by the look in his brother's eyes. Wintergreen starts to laugh.

"Even now you don't get it do you?" Wintergreen says to Connor. "William please let me go," Felicity begs. "I'm sorry Felicity," He says. Connor is about to attack. "That is would be very stupid. Even you aren't good enough get the knife away that fast," Wintergreen declares. "Who the hell are you?" Connor says looking at him. "You never even thought to ask my last name? Hell you didn't even think to check low key local businesses. I was right here the whole time. I'm Xavier Wintergreen!" Connor's blood ran cold.

"Wintergreen is dead," Connor finally says. "No Mayweather is dead. I had him in my armor that night. Consider it my birthday gift to you Connor." He wasn't really listening all he could do was look at William holding a knife to his mother's throat. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?" "Revenge on your father," Wintergreen says. "CONNOR LOOK OUT!" Felicity screams! His world quickly goes dark.

" _So where did you grow up?" Madison asks Connor. "Gotham City," Connor says. "Its that one of those city that had a freak dressing up and fighting crime?" "Madison you are being rude my darling," her father warns. "It's fine. And not Gotham was fine. It was all the other cities that seemed to have those guys," Connor says. "What your family Connor? Are you traveling with them?" Aruturo asks. "No sir. My father died when I was a kid, mom passed away last year," Connor says. "That is rough my beloved Isabella was lost many years ago when Madison was a child._

 _Connor had read the file. Isabella had been the only marriage and it seemed only true relationship of Marone's wife. They had one child together Madison. A pretty female maid entered. "Mr. Marone dinner will be ready soon. She says. "Excellent. Tess could you show Mr. Reed where he can wash up." "Right this way sir." Connor follows the maid. "Go time is at twenty one hundred," The maid whispers. "What?" Connor asks. "You heard me now don't be stupid." Connor checked his watch he had one hour._

An angel that's what Connor saw. "Connor come on please talk to me," Her voice said. It took a few seconds for the fog to clear. "Dana?" Connor asked sitting up. "Yeah its me. What the hell happened? You have this bad habit of being unconscious since coming home," Dana says. "Where's my mother?" Connor said standing on shaky legs. "I don't know. I came by to check on her and you when I got her the door was unlocked and you were in the middle of the floor," Dana explains. "Damn it Damn it Damn it!" Connor said frantically pulling out his phone.

1 New Video Message from William

Connor pressed play. This was all to familiar a video. His mother tied in a chair next to his Aunt Thea. They were both alive but gagged. "Let's finish that fight from the club on you birthday. You have one day Connor be ready. And don't got the cops of course," Wintergreen's voice says. "Connor what the hell is going on?" Dana pleaded with him to know. "Dana I need you to leave town. Get as far away from Star City as you can," Connor says in a detached voice that shocks her. "The hell I am leaving town. I'm calling the cops maybe..."

She is stunned when Connor grabs her in a forcefully way. The look in his eye scares her. "Dana listen to me! He has my family. He's going to kill to them. Because I didn't do enough. I didn't find him. But he's sick enough that he's going to play this game now with me. I don't need to worry about keep you safe from being his trump card! The cops can't do anything... I'm the only one that has a chance," Connor says. "Connor you aren't making sense. Who has your family? Why don't you think the cops can help?" She pleads.

"The man that has my family calls himself Xavier Wintergreen! And he's going to kill them! I know the cops can't help because he's too good to smart!" "Xavier Wintergreen the guy William is working with?" Dana asks stunned. She had figured Wintergreen was dangerous but not like this. Connor runs for the door as she follows after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Connor checked his watch. The maid that had told him go time was eight refilled his wine glass. Was he really going to let this happen again? Put his girl in danger in help Amanda Waller. A woman his father had hated. A woman that had kept his father from home. A woman that had some how faked her death? A woman Diggle had called "soulless in every sense of the word." "You are really going to love this Connor," Arturo says. Suddenly glass breaking rang out._

The offices above the liar

Dana followed Connor in. "Will you please say something?" Dana says. He had jumped on his bike and broke numerous traffic laws to get here. She had followed the whole time praying if she was pulled over it would be an old friend from the force. "Its best if I just show you," Connor says hitting a place on the wall. The doors to elevator opened. She got in with him. When the doors opened in she gasped as she looked around.

"You're him," She finally says. "Every boy likes to think there father was a super hero mine really was. But over the years he made many enemies. And one of them his here now. With dad gone Wintergreen is going after my the rest of us," Connor says. "This is why you came home?" "No its why I stayed gone... My dad had a lot of friend too. And I know you about to give me that wait what look you have but some of them had a time machine," Connor says before explaining it all. The years on the island training, trying to track Wintergreen down and than going father telling her about the time with the Marone's working for checkmate.

She's in shock he has to go over the Legends a few times. "Wait hasn't the future already changed though?" Dana asks. "I don't know... maybe all I did was change it to be worse," Connor says changing into his costume. "This is nuts you need..." "NO! Dana listen to me. This guy has my family and is only keeping them alive so I show up. He's won Dana my only chance it to play this game and some how turn it on him. Besides if he could get my brother no telling who else he got to." "Connor," A new voice says walking in. "Dig thanks for coming," Connor says. "Hell Dana... guess he finally told you," Dig says. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him," Dana says. "I kind used to talking sense into Green Arrows had to do it with is father all the time," Dig says. "Enough... Dig any idea how they got to my aunt?" Connor asks. "Not a clue man my best guess is they might have grabbed her when she was getting something to eat," Dig says. "Alright... do me a favor take Dana and get her the hell out of here. Make sure that bastard can't get his hands on her," Connor says.

"What ever you need man," Diggle says. "Excuse me I'm not going anywhere? And the only place you should be going is to contact Dinah Drake," Dana says. "Give us a minute Dig." He older man nods and heads as he walks over to one of the side areas. Connor takes Dana's hand. "I love you." He says getting her to look at him.

"I just wanted to say that because this could the last time..." "Stop just stop! This is insane. None of this make sense," Dana says. "Dana this guy has resources beyond anything I have ever seen. He's always been one step ahead when Roy and I were chasing him. But the one thing I have my side is you are safe. His trump card is he can just kill my mom aunt and brother and than disappear. This is my last chance to save them taking this risk," Connor says. "And what if they are already dead? What if you can't find them..."

"I already know where they are... And he wont' kill them because I think he wants to kill me first. To him this is some huge game some final win over my father," Connor says. "At least let me and Mr. Diggle help you," Dana says. "Connor man she's right you need help," Dig says coming back to them. Connor stays silent. "Your father wasn't alone out there. he had me and your mom and so many others Rene, Lance, Dinah, Laurel..." "I get the point John," Connor says.

The location Wintergreen was holding Felicity and Thea.

Thea was trying to pull her hand free form the ropes with no luck."I'm sorry," William who is tied up next to them says again. "Oh how pathetic," Shelia taunts. Felicity looks at her step son. "Your brother is coming for us," she says. "And he is going to die," Shelia says. "Okay I'm curious why are you helping the manic?" Thea finally asks. "Gee why wouldn't I want to help a man that has manged to pull all this off. Sometimes is all about betting on the winning side. Besides it was fun messing with Willy boy here," Shelia says before slapping William in the face. "This is all my fault. I never should have trusted this guy," William says.

"William listen to me! This is not your fault," Felicity says. "She's right William. You are simply the son bearing the sins of the father," Wintergreen says walking up to them. "What sin do you think Oliver committed against you? Why are you doing this to us?" Felicity asks. "What sin's didn't Oliver Queen commit? He was a killer, a liar, a thief. Just because people were stupid enough to call him a hero doesn't absolve all he did. The wounds he inflicted," Wintergreen rants.

"What wounds?" Felicity asks again looking him dead in the eyes. "Lets see Shado? Yao Fe? Billy Malone, Laurel Lance all people that died because of him one way or another. And lets not forget poor William's mother."

William suddenly came alive and kicked at Wintergreen even hitting him in the side. Wintergreen responded by back handling sending the chair was in over. He than picked up his foot and stomped on William 's face. "Sir.." Shelia said trying to pull him off. Wintergreen stopped. "You are a bigger idiot than I thought William."

" _Daddy!" Madison screamed as man charged in the dinning room and shot Arturo in the leg. Connor lept up tackled the man. The wound up on the floor grabbling. Connor went for a choke but it was more for show. The man rammed the butt of the gun into his noise actually breaking it. When they gone over the plan Connor had been told point blank it was a risk but a small price to pay to earn Marone's trust. A shot was fired and Connor went down. "You are coming with me," He yelled pointing the gun at Madison before grabbing her. Connor felt the pain in his shoulder this hadn't been part of the plan. He had been shot for real._

The Liar

Connor pulled up a blue print on the computer screen. "Wait Connor this where he's holding them that's... that's..." "I know Dig he has a real twisted sense of humor," Connor says. "Can I please get the full story finally," Dana says. Connor says nothing instead he's to buys forming a stratagey. Dig lets out a breath. "When Connor was thirteen he was kidnapped by this manic named Talia Al-Gohl. This air field was her base," Diggle explains. "I never heard about this," Dana says. "The family kept it pretty quite for a number of reasons. Oliver didn't let the cops handle it. He put on the hood and saved Connor," Diggle says.

"At the cost of his own life," Connor says shocking Dana. "Wait your dad got sick and died it was in the papers..." Connor is silent. "Oliver's illness was brought on due to a complication form an injury he suffered saving Connor," Dig says putting his hand on Connor's shoulder. Dana looks at Connor and so many pieces of the puzzle fall into place for her. So much of why Connor acted like he had. Why he had rebelled so much as a teen. Why he seemed out to destroy himself. He blamed himself for his father's death. "Diggle how well can you ride a motorcycle?" Connor asks. "Why? What are you thinking?" Diggle asks. "That I need to come at this from a direction no one expects," Connor says grabbing his bow.

" _Please let me go," Madison begged as the man dragged her to a van. "Shut up," the man said putting her in a choke hold. She passed out quickly. He opened the door. Going to pick her up he heard a twig snap. Pointing his gun he started to look around. Ash he turned to the left Connor lept at him form the right tackling him. The gun went flying. The two men got to there feet. The man drew a knife and lunged at Connor. Dropping back Connor avoided it with a slight step to the right and tripped the man._

 _BANG_

 _The man looked down at his chest a huge hole now in it. He fell over dead. Connor turned around and saw Tess the maid poinintg a gun. "You're welcome," She says. Connor can't even speak. "Just play along Connor and you will get out of this and head back home with all the information you need," She says._

"So why Green?" The pilot asks. Connor wearing the Green Arrow gear is silent. Looking at the control the pilot speaks again, "we are almost to your mark.. You know this crazy right?" Connor simply gets up and puts on his parachute. The door to the hold opened and Connor took that one small step that turned into a giant leap.

The plane was simple Dana would drive the old black van in from the east drawing the guards one way while Diggle would ride in on the motorcycle from the west. Connor meanwhile would parachute in. Hopefully with his men split Connor would be able to get in and face Wintergreen one on one. Timing would key and even than Connor would need luck. Connor had gone skydiving before. Those times had been a long time ago. During the day not needing to hit a particular target. Also those times it felt like the free fall has been slower.

Pulling the cord would be a roll of the dice. To early he could easily drift of course and leave himself a sitting duck. To late he wouldn't slow down enough to land safely. Connor hadn't prayed much in his life but he did as he pulled the cord. The force of the wind pulling him back up at first was actually painful. That was due to the fact he couldn't have the shute tight on his body in order to give enough room for the quiver and arrows on his back. After while he could see the airfield more clearly it looked like the guard had scattered.

Guiding himself in he landed and quickly discounted the parachute and redyed his bow. He saw a hanger door was open. There were guards. The old says this is easy too easy flashed in his mind. Moving from cover to cover he got to the door. "Welcome Connor," A voice says. Connor sees Wintergreen in his armor a sword drawn.

Connor fired but Wintergreen knocked the arrow away with his sword. "Didn't work last time..." Before Wintergreen fished the arrow by his feet exploded stunning him. Connor fired again knocking the sword out of his hands. Reeling Wintergreen went to fire a dart but Connor ducked. Charging Connor swung his bow but Wintergreen saw it coming and managed to grab it and fall to his back sending Connor over his head. Connor rolled back to his feet.

The exchanged round house kicks neither man giving. Connor landed a hook but Wintergreen came back with a strong cross. Both men stepped back. It was soon clear that Connor as faster but Wintergreen was going to hit harder and take more damage with his armor. Connor threw side kick but used his more set up two hard punches and a knee. Connor tied him up and tripped him going for a choke hold. Wintergreen punched free with hard body blows. With both men on the ground Wintergreen manged to bring his boot around and stomp Connor in the face. Connor was hurt but manged to get up.

"I keep underestimating you Connor," Wintergreen says. Connor seeing a chance went for an ax kick that just barley missed. "Alright I give… You might just be the better fighter but I already won so I'm toying with you," Wintergreen says. Connor swings and misses again. "Getting sloppy hunting a knockout," Wintergreen mocks after landing a kick to the body that drops Connor. Connor moves quick and sweeps the leg into a knee bar.

"Playtime is over let him go," Shelia says walking into view with a gun pinned on Felicity's head. Connor relents. "See Connor I always fight with advantage. But again credit I mean coming in like that. I was expecting a suicide run on the motorcycle," Wintergreen taunts. "I swear to god I am going to kill you," Connor says. Wintergreen laughs. "Connor you have been after me for what five years? I've spent my life planning this. Isn't that right John," Wintergreen calls.

Once again Connor feels like he's been punched in the gut. Diggle walked in holding a knife to Dana's throat. Its all to much. Every thing he had ever been taught by Roy or even when Oliver was teaching him as a kid went out the window. He took off running and lunged at Dig. Easily he took him down getting the knife away he tossed it to the side and started to punch him over and over again. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his back and again the world went dark.

Later

Wintergreen had tied Felicity up as well as Placing Dana and Dig in chairs. The family was arranged in a circle surround Connor who placed in a small cage in the center of the hanger. He as also chained over head to the top off the cell. His hood, mask, and any weapons had been removed. Wintergreen walked up to the cell and reached in to slap Connor in the face. "Wake up Connor don't want to miss the show do you."

Connor stirred awake. "Anything worth doing is worth taking your time. I didn't just want revenge on Oliver Queen you see. I want to destroy everything. His family, his city, his company. And I wanted it all to fit. So I had to play the long game. Doing research finding out information about his life. And of course getting everything I wanted took time. I budded up with William years ago. Just two young executives making a name for ourselves. I really thought that lawsuit was going to put the end of his bond with Felicity. But than he couldn't keep it up and dropped it and begged forgiveness. It was really pathetic I had his office bugged... what did you call her William? The woman that showed you that you could smile after your mother's death?"

He looks at William and Diggle. "The real key was finding the process. Took years but thanks to some lose lips in ARGUS I found a led. An idea they had years ago. Using a mix of drugs and sounds you put an idea in a mind. It doesn't last very long but it is effective. The best part is the person is mostly aware of what is going on so they font' act strange and tip anyone off. It worked so well on Mr. Diggle getting him to give me inside information of what kind of security the family had. Than on William to make him my little puppet," William declared.

"Than I finally formed my plan to mix two things that Oliver Queen fought to keep out of Star City. The first Vertigo and the second Mirakuru. On there own dangerous enough. But mixed together this city will tear itself apart. That's why I attacked that transport. Amazing using the Mirakuru to do it. Now I have the tech to set off a airborne weapon," Wintergreen says turning back Connor. Shelia walks up to him with a synergy filed with liquid. "However this is the final piece. The most fitting end. This is red death." "NO!" Felicity yells knowing what that means. "Mrs. Queen you are about to experience a mother's worse nightmare the death of her child," Wintergreen says as Shelia injects who lets a out a yell of pain. Wintergreen reaches up and unties Connor who sinks to the floor in pain both physical and mental.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Connor Queen's heart stopped as he reached the gate by the house. It was wide open. "Buddy… Buddy… Come on boy! Come on buddy if mom or dad find out I left gate open again they are going to kill me," Connor says as he leaves the yard. His parents had told him time and again if he was leaving the property he couldn't' do it alone. But how far could his dog have really gotten. "Buddy here boy!" Connor yelled. "Young man is this you dog?" A woman says coming from behind a tree. Connor turns around and next thing he knows she grabs him. He fights to get free but can't._

" _Let me go!" Connor pleaded as the woman prepared to leave. "Be silent!" The woman warned. Tears fell down Connor's face. "You are a weak child. I will change that," She says. Connor tried pulling on the ropes used to tie him but no movement. "You will not get free. Those knots have kept stronger in place. All trying to get free will do is hurt you," She threatens. "Please let me go," Connor begs. She ignores him. "My dad will come for me..." "That is what I am counting on."_

"Connor," Dana yelled at the top of her lungs. Wintergreen and his assistant had left for a moment. She was desperate to get him to respond. Felicity and the others had explained what they new about Red Death. Just watching Connor sink to the floor it was clear he was in agony. "Connor please answer me," Dana tried again. "Connor... Son its okay it's just a bad dream," Felicity tries. Still no respond just moans of pain. Thea and Diggle are both trying to get free but it's no use.

"I'm sorry dad," Connor finally says. The pain in his voice was heart breaking. They all knew what he reliving. No matter how many times they are tired to convince him other wise Connor always blamed himself for Oliver's death. "No please don't hurt him..." Connor says just as Wintergreen returns holding a knife that he puts in the cell. "He wont' last much longer," Wintergreen says turning back to the family just as Connor picks up the knife and holds it at his arm. "CONNOR NO!" Dana screams.

 _Oliver repeals down a line in to the hanger. He sees Connor tied up and gagged. "Connor its alright I'm here son," Oliver says going to him and cutting him free. Connor hugs his dad. "Let's get you home to mom," Oliver says picking him up. "Not so fast Oliver," Talia says walking towards them with a sword. "Talia hasn't this vendetta cost you enough?" Oliver says putting Connor down and stepping in front of him to shield the boy. "You killed me father Oliver and even my sister died because of you," Talia rants. "Nyssa's death is on your hands. You were the one working with Adrian Chase," Oliver reminds her."Dad she's dangerous," Connor says. "Just trust me son..." Oliver says before a streak of red appears and Connor dissappers._

 _The next thing Connor knew he was in the Arrow Liar as the Flash handed him off to his mother. Felicity pulled him into her arms tears flowing down her face. "Oh my little boy you are safe." Connor hugs his mom. "OLLIE!" Thea yells in fear clutching her ear. "I'll get back there," The Flash says._

"This can't be happening," Thea says looking at her nephew. "Oh it is and its just the start," Wintergreen declares. A single tear falls down Connor's check as his hand shakes. "Connor man put it down please. This isn't what Oliver would want," Diggle pleads. "Its no use he can't hear you," Wintergreen says. A small trail of blood is dripping down Connor's arm where is he holding the knife.

" _I don't want the boys to know how bad this is," Oliver says to Felicity as they sit in the living room late one night. "What are we going to do?" She asks trying not to cry. "What we always do fight like hell. This infection is bad but there are treatments. I'm not leaving you or the boys any time soon. Its just this will be hard enough once they know. William is never going to get over the loss of his mom and Connor..." What Oliver doesn't know is Connor is listening at the top of the stairs before getting up and running off to his room_.

The knife drops as Connor lets out a scream of pain. For a second the family is relieve only to have it set in Connor is still in agony. For Wintergreen it doesn't matter one way or another Connor is dying. "Shelia load the aircraft I want to be off with in the hour," He orders.

 _Connor at fourteen walks into the house to see his mother hugging William and crying. "What's wrong?" "Connor... honey come here..." "No," He says starting to cry. She pulls him into an embrace. But he just pushes away and runs off._

 _His father's casket is lowered into the ground._

 _At night Connor sneaks down to the living room and steals a bottle of boos from the bar area._

" _Mrs. Queen we have no other option but to expel him."_

 _Connor is led in handcuff into a cell. Dinah Drake looks at him !br0ken! "You just can't stay out of trouble can you kid?"_

" _Can you please just go a week with out some kind of incident," Felicity screams at Connor looking at house trashed from a party he threw with out her permission._

" _You can be such a damn embarrassment," William says to him holding up a paper with the headline "Connor Queen in Trouble Again."_

" _So a break code for you want to sleep with someone and not have me be mad at you... you're an ass," Dana yells at him after finding Connor making out with some girl._

 _The men that died to his work with checkmate. Madison Arturo screaming in fear.…_

 _The Flash running a badly injured Oliver into the liar. Oliver holding his side. "Ah man that is really deep," Diggle yells. Felicity turning him away so he can't see. "I think it damaged the kidney," Diggle says._

Connor presses the knife into his arm. "Connor think about the first time we met. I was in the office the pen," Dana says trying to reach him again. "It was blue," Connor whispers.

" _Ah Ms. Logan I'm glade you are here. I need someone to show Mr. Queen around," the principle of the private school Connor was now attending says. Connor isn't really paying attention. He's flipping a pen in the air and catching it to pass the time. What does he care about another damn school. He misses the pen. Dana reaches for it and hands it to him. There eyes lock and Connor has never seen someone so beautiful. "Hi Dana Logan." She smiles._

"Its not going to work even if he doesn't kill himself the pain alone will. It's not called red death for nothing," Wintergreen says. "Sir," Shelia says getting worried. Connor has removed the knife from his arm and is standing. "This can't happen," Wintergreen says. Connor walks toward the door. "You won't get free and the knife isn't enough to pick the lock," Wintergreen says as Connor puts his hand on lock before dropping back.

A small explosion goes off and the door swings open the lock destroyed. "Exploding arrow head I keep a back up one in my glove you didn't 'search me that well," Connor says stepping out. "You should be in physical agony. Mentally you should be broken," Wintergreen says stunned. "What's it feel like to see control slip away," Connor says. "Its your fault your father died," Wintergreen declares. "I will be the reason my family lives," Connor says before charging and landing a side kick. Wintergreen is knocked down. Before Connor can follow he sees Shelia about to shot his mother. Connor kicks the gun away and grabs onto the blonde. Wintergreen runs off.

Connor pulls Shelia over to the cage uses the chain from earlier to secure her. He frees Dana and than Felicity who hugs him. "I'm okay mom," He says. Before anything else can be said the sound of an engine starting draws his attention. "Wintergreen..." Connor grabs his bow and quiver and runs after the sound.

Reaching the runway he sees a sports car pulling away. Loading an arrow he fires. Hitting a tire the car flips and flips until it hits a refuel station setting off a large explosion. Connor moves toward it but another explosion knocks him back. "Could this actually it? Is he dead," Connor asks out loud as the fire burns. Connor suddenly ducks just as Wintergreen swing his sword behind him. Using his bow he blocks another strike. Connor tackles him and drives Wintergreen into the side of a small shed.

Taking the blow Wintergreen starts to drive elbows into Connor's back to try and get free. Its works and they are at distance again. Connor loads an Arrow. Wintergreen blocks hi head but the shot is to his leg and hit hits. Connor runs and swing his bow like a bat hitting him in the head. Wintergreen gets a knife and slash Connor across the face drawing blood. Connor stumble back. Wintergreen pulls the arrow out and tackles Connor to the ground and starts punching him. "My father would have admired how you keep fighting on," He screaming punching Connor over and over again. One hard shot really hurts Connor. Wintergreen starts to get up and pulls Connor towards the still ragging fire.

"You honor your father well I am avenging mine!" Connor tries to get free but is stopped by a hard kick to the face. "Its almost ironic Connor because we are brothers in a way. Our fathers were once trapped in hell together. They helped saved each other. My father took yours in," Wintergreen screams. Getting close to fire Wintergreen was readying to toss Connor in. Connor manages to arm drag him over and get away from the fire. They both gets up and start to trade punches and kicks again. Wintergreen stomps on Connor's knee cap and Connor goes down. "I've got the Mirakuru in me. You can't win Connor! Its almost sad we could have been like brothers if not for your father. I even think we could been good friends serving in the Bratva together. Except Oliver Queen betrayed his oath and led to my father Anotoly Knyazev to be exiled," Wintergreen yells advancing slowly and the injured Connor.

"My father regretted that what he did to turn Anatoly into monster… my father was wrong. Your father was a weak mined man that power and money corrupt him. He joined the Bravta long before my he knew my father," Connor says. "Your father led to..." "The Bravtva are criminals and he was there leader. His fate was sealed one way or another," Connor says. Wintergreen has had it and jumps on Connor to chokes him with his hands. The next things he wants to do is slam Connor's head into the cement. This gives Connor a chance to break free and get arm bar. Its fully locked on and a Wintergreen's arm snaps.

Connor blocks out the pain rolls to his gear. Wintergreen has his sword. Connor fires and drives an arrow through Wintergreen's throat. Blood stars to fall. Wintergreen drops to his knees a sick gurgling sound coming from him a look of hate still in his eyes before he falls over dead. Connor slumps to the ground exhausted but smiling its finally over. Finally everyone he loves is safe

BANG… BANG BANG

"NO!" Connor yells hearing gun shots from the hanger everyone is in. Running as fast as he can he reaches the hanger. "Dana?..." "She got free I had to… I've never actually killed someone before," Dana says her hands shaking as she drops the gun she had. In the center of the room Shelia is dead. "Xavier…. Please tell me that ass hole is dead too?" William asks. "Yeah don't care what he had pumping in his veins arrow through the wind pipe will stop you," Connor says. Felicity hugs Connor again. "Don't ever scare me like that again," She says. "No problem after tonight I just feel like sleeping for a week," Connor says.

Oliver's Grave A Few Days Later

"So Dig and William are finally. Seems like ever happened to them…. I still can't explain it but what ever it was wore off. ARGUS gave them a clean bill of health. All the Vertigo and Mirakuru has been destroyed thanks to mom. Speaking of mom she's in charge of QSI again although some investors are worried and the stock took a hit. As for me well the knee is healing going to be in this damn brace for a while though. Red death has worn off," Connor says looking down at Oliver's grave.

He stopped as if he was waiting for a response. "Just so you know I finally forgave myself. I know people have been telling me for years. It wasn't my fault, she would have come after me or you some other way. How you would have given your life for mine. Still though I just missed you. You are my dad. I just missed you. And some how that turned into me not thinking I deserved anything good. So I…. Well you know. And that's over with. I'm Connor Queen and I finally lived up your legacy dad. I love you," Connor says before turning and limping away.

"You ready?" Dana asks handing him a cane. "Yeah I'm ready," he says as they reach her car. "So I've been meaning to ask is the SCPD going to have to put the Green Arrow in the cold case file?" She asks as they drive. "Not a chance. Star City has problems that run deeper than Fedor Knyazev aka Xavier Wintergreen. Once the leg heals I'm putting on the hood," Connor says.

The End


End file.
